Kore wa Spirit Detective Desu Ka?
by Kerim
Summary: After the Dark Tournament, Yusuke is sent off to a far-off town to Investigate a case involving a Killer and Missing Souls.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own anything related to Yu Yu Hakusho or Kore Wa Zombie Desu? The first part of this chapter is an excerpt from Episode 67 of Yu Yu Hakusho because I thought that it provided a good set up for the plot line.**

Another audible thump was made as yet another order was stamped. **I'll never get caught up **Thought Koenma, the son of the ruler of all spirit world, and the one unfortunate enough to be stuck with mountains of never-ending paperwork. **Next time I go somewhere, I simply must find a way to clone myself… **He had been at his desk for what felt like months, working through the paper work that had built up due to his extended absence. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, the world had been at stake after all, but now it seemed like his worst idea to date.

Some may think it odd that someone who appeared so young could be acting in place of the supreme ruler of all of spirit world, but in truth the seemingly infantile ruler was over seven centuries old.

"Koenma Sir! We've got problems!" a voice boomed out from the other side of the door. Seconds later, a large, blue ogre stormed through the door into Koenma's office. He was waving a scrap of paper wildly in his hand. This was George, one of the many ogres responsible for keeping the spirit world offices rolling.

"Yes I agree, he's big and blue, wears leopard skin underwear, and never seems to leave me alone," Koenma responded quickly, not taking an eye off of the paperwork.

George went up to Koenma quickly, a frantic look on his face. "I'm serious sir; just take a look at this intelligence report, its big!" He said, slamming the paper down on the desk. Unfortunately, this caused the mountains of stacked papers to fall all over the place.

"WAAHH?," Koenma shouted in dismay. "YOU ONE HORNED NINNY!" he shouted, pulling a spiked bat out of his desk. "YOU"VE JUST MIXED UP THE PARADISES AND THE PUNISHMENTS…I'LL HAVE TO START ALL OVER!"

"Pooh!" the offending ogre replied with a stupid look on his face.

"POOH? WHAT ARE YOU A SPIRIT ANIMAL NOW?" Koenma said angrily, beginning to beat the poor ogre senseless.

IIIIIIII

"I can't believe you led that many people to spirit world this month," said a blue haired girl in a pink kimono. Her name was Botan, and she was what you might call a grim reaper. She was one of a large group of spirits who job it was to lead recently departed souls to the afterlife. Her and some coworkers were sitting at a table discussing business. "I mean that's twenty people in Yusuke's city alone..."

"Oh, Botan, you know some months are just heavier than others," Her friend replied from across the table. "It's nice; I've taken some rather cute boys."

"BOTAN PLEASE REPORT TO KOENMA"S OFFICE" a voice called out of a loud speaker.

**Wonder what he needs me for. **Botan thought. She got up and said goodbye to her friends, heading off in the direction of the toddler's office.

IIIIIIII

Koenma was barely able to sit still, almost shaking over what he had just read on the intelligence. It could be bad, really bad. **The world is a happy flower... **he thought, trying to calm himself down.

"Smart, sassy girl at your service," Botan chimed as she entered the office. She noticed Koenma's obvious discomfort. "Oh dear, your breathing exercises….what's happened?"

"I'd like to know that myself," Koenma replied, arms crossed. He sighed before picking up the report, staring at it intently. "There have been reports of strange activity going on in city on earth."

"Now now, it can't be that strange, the tournament just wrapped up." Botan replied, attempting to calm her boss. "The apparitions are too tired to cause trouble."

"This isn't about apparitions..,"

"What?"

"Ooooooohhh," Koemna slung the paper down and slumped over, using his hand for support. "I wasn't expecting another crisis so soon. Listen, I need you to go to the human world. I need you to bring Yusuke here."

"Sure, but what if he doesn't want to?" Botan asked. "He just got back from the Dark Tournament a few days ago?"

"Drag him along if you have to!" Koenma shouted back. He reached into a drawer in his desk and pulled out a small talisman. "If that doesn't work, port him here with this."

"What is that?" Botan asked.

"It's a return Talisman," Koenma said flatly. I can use these to get back to this office from just about anywhere, it is very convenient."

Botan accepted the item, knowing that with Yusuke's stubborn nature she would almost certainly need it. "Be back in a jiffy sir," she said before jumping on her flying broomstick, heading off for the human world.

IIIIIIII

Four students were sitting and eating during their school's lunch break. Three of them sat on one side eating their food normally, while the fourth; a boy with a red pompadour while silently staring out of the window.

"You know Kuwabara, the punks from the other schools are too afraid to mess with us anymore," said Okubo, the roundest of the three.

"Good to be king huh," another replied.

"Yeah.., replied Kuwabara softly, still staring out of the window.

"We got to push onto their turf now!" the third said, excitement evident in his voice. "We could take control of the whole city, like you always dreamed of Kuwabara!"

"Forget it you guys," Kuwabara said as he stood form the table, putting down his uneaten sandwich. "We got our piece, now we should be enjoying it." He waved his hand and went to stand closer to the window. "There's a lot more to life than shoving thugs into pavement."

"..We shouldn't let him go on these long vacations any more…"

"..He's changed..."

"..I say a girl dumped him again..."

**Yukina, my sweet love... **Kuwabara thought as he gazed into the sky. It's color reminding him of his love. **That's two times now that we've had to go to our separate worlds… but I know someday, we'll be together for good... **a grin crossed his face as he imagined a possible future with the sweet ice apparition. **..Until then, I'll try to be a better man. **

He was so engrossed in his thoughts of Yukina; he failed to notice the figure approaching from behind. Two hands came together, forming what appeared to be a child's imaginary gun. "SPIRIT GUN!" The joined hands, charged forward, stabbing Kuwabara's un-expecting ass. Kuwabara cried out in surprise and quickly turned around.

"Next time you're day dreaming, pack a rear view mirror," said his eternal rival and teammate, Yusuke Urameshi. Urameshi was feared by the students across campus due to habit of beating up all who piss him off enough, and frowned upon by the teacher s for simply not giving a damn. His uniform was a reflection of this, while all other wore blue, Urameshi wore green.

"YOU PUNK, THAT WAS NOT THE FEELING I WAS GOING FOR!" Kuwabara replied angrily, a tick mark appearing on his forehead.

"Mm hm hm hm," Yusuke chucked. "I don't know, looked like you were busting your balls over something to me, now share your lunch, I'm starved."

"Humph" Kuwabara drew back. "Of all the nerve, assault me than ask for a meal, you're not getting squat!"

Yusuke's eyes narrowed. "That's how you treat a guy who wins the whole Dark Tournament?" "Thanks for saving my life and all pal, but my sandwich is just too damn good!" He shouted back, cheaply imitating Kuwabara's voice.

"Don't try with the guilt trips Urameshi, my manly power is what carried us, when have you ever saved me?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I can't count them all!"

"So do they like or hate each other?" a student asked looking at the two go at it.

"Something tells me they were an old married couple in a past life..."

"Sure," Botan replied, appearing in the class room out of midair. "The only question is who was the husband and who was the wife?" The other student thought of the implications, cringing in disgust as the mental images floating around in their heads.

"Both choices make me sick..."

"JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN SANDWICH!" Yusuke shouted, reaching for the sandwich which Kuwabara held away from him.

"You'll have to knock me flat!" Kuwabara replied angrily.

"Alright that's the round," Botan said, breaking the two up.

"Whoa, Botan?" Kuwabara muttered, confused at the girls arrival.

"You just couldn't resist playing the schoolgirl again?" commented Yusuke, causing Botan to giggle. "Yeah well if you came with another job I'm not...HEY WHAT ARE YO-.." Botan had grasped his forearm and slammed the return talisman onto it. The spirit detective's body slumped to the ground unconscious.

"WOOAAH!" Kuwabara cried out jumping back. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO YUSUKE?"

"Calm down," Botan replied. "I had to send Yusuke's soul to the spirit world to speak with Koenma." She bent down and thru one of Yusuke's limp arms over her shoulder.

"Then why is his body still here?" asked Kuwabara, still wary.

"His body cannot go to spirit world, so it must be left behind for now, help me with this would you." Kuwabara helped her pick up Yusuke's limp body.

"Is he going to be all right?" a student commented

"What happened?"

"Excuse me Teacher, can we take Yusuke to the nurse's office, he seems to have passed out?" Botan asked the teacher, who had just arrived for the start of class.

"Whatever," the teacher replied, letting them leave. **Probably faking... good riddance anyway...**

IIIIIIII

**What the hell just happened... **thought Yusuke, as he looked around smoke, blurring the view of his surroundings.

"Hello there Yusuke, you seem to be doing well,"

**I know that voice.** Yusuke thought, **it's that damn toddlers assistant. **A sour look crossed his face as the smoke dissipated, revealing that he was now somehow inside of Koenma's office.

"I see Botan had to force you to come," said Koenma.

"WHAT THE HELL DID SHE DO AND WHY AM I HERE!" Yusuke shouted angrily. He had just returned from fighting in the world's most sadistic tournament just a few days ago, why the hell was this guy summoning here during his hard earned vacation.

"Calm down Yusuke," Koenma said, trying to calm down the irate spirit detective. "An urgent matter has just come up and I needed to speak with you as quickly as possible. I gave Botan a return tag to use to get you hear instantly. When we're done, you go back to your body."

Yusuke took a deep breath. "Whatever it is you want me to do, I'm not interested." He crossed his eyes and narrowed his eyes at Koenma.

"Please, at least hear me out Yusuke," Koenma almost pleaded, his face uncharacteristically serious.

Yusuke turned around and waved his hand at the toddler ruler of spirit world. "Come back in a month or two, I'm going to take it easy for a while."

"DAMN IT YUSUKE WAIT A SECOND!" Koenma called after the retreating Spirit Detective. "THE ORB OF BAAST HAS GONE MISSING!"

Yusuke stopped in his tracks as his heart skipped a beat. **The orb of Basst? That's the thing that steals souls right? **He thought, remembering that the very same orb had been a part of his very first case. A team of demons had stolen three of the spirit world's most valuable artifacts, the orb of Basst being one of them. He eventually had to kill the demon that had stolen it, after it had used the orb's power to steal and devour the souls of several young children. "Ok, now you have my attention." He said, turning back to face Koenma.

Koenma sighed before continuing. "After the last incident with the Orb of Basst, we had it moved to a more secure location. I thought that all three of them had reached their destinations safely, but..." Koenma trailed off

"But, what?" Yusuke asked. "What happened this time?"

"There were reports from a city down on earth where the number of deaths didn't add up with the number of should being brought here. At first it was thought of as an error, however soon the number rose too high to ignore. My assistants reviewed the numbers several times and couldn't find an error." Koenma explained. "Souls don't just disappear; they have to go somewhere, for them not to come here means that something happened to them. I checked into where we moved the artifacts, and right before I sent Botan to find you, it came back that the Orb was missing." Koenma finished, rubbing his eyes with his small fingers. **If my father hears about this, I'll get so many spankings...**

"So what do you want me to do about it?" asked Yusuke.

"All of the missing souls are in the same general area," Koenma continued. "What we are going to need for you to do at the current time is investigate it. However, it is a good distance away from your current home, so I'm afraid that for a short time at least you would have to effectively move."

"Move?," Yusuke jumped back. "I don't want to move!"

"Unless you want to commute several hours there and back every day, you'll have to," Koenma replied quickly. "Besides it is awfully hard to conduct an investigation in a city when you don't surround yourself with it."

"Can't somebody else do it," Yusuke asked, not liking the sound of the job one bit. **I just got back, and now I may have to leave again, this is bullshit! **

"Sadly, no," Koenma replied. "You're the only one strong enough to deal with potentially B class apparitions."

"What?" Yusuke asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"Ah, that's right, I never told you about the class ranking system." Koenma said, reaching into his desk. He pressed a button and a projection appeared on the wall behind him. "You see, humans and apparitions alike are divided into these subcategories as a way to judge their relative strength. They range from E to A, with A being the strongest."

"Oh yeah," Yusuke said with a smirk. "Where am I on that list?"

"At the end of the Dark Tournament you were a high B class level, a B plus if you will." Koenma replied.

"But how?" Yusuke asked confused. "I beat Toguro and he was supposed to be the strongest there was!"

"As sad as I am to admit it Yusuke, that isn't true." Koenma said with a sullen look. "Toguro was as strong as the committee member could make him, but apparitions can get much stronger than that; Toguro, like you, was a High B class."

"WHAT?," Yusuke shouted, shocked at the toddlers words. "You mean to tell me there might be guys out there stronger than Toguro!"

"Unfortunately…..yes," Koenma admitted. "To get past the security to get at the Orb of Basst, it's estimated that the apparition would need to be at least mid B class if not higher." Koenma waited for his words to sink in. "You see Yusuke, that's why have to be the one to do it, none of my other men could handle something like that."

**The Orb of Baast has been stolen by someone that strong... why... **Memories flooded back to him about the kids whose souls had been taken before, of the little boy who he had once died to protect. **I have to stop that from happening... ** The Spirit Detective closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Koenma….I'll do it."

IIIIIIIII

Yusuke opened his eyes to see his childhood friend Keiko looking down at him. "AH, KEIKO," He jumped, causing the girl to jump back as well, startled by his sudden record.

"Yo-you're awake," she recovered quickly. "So what happened to you, I heard from Kuwabara that you were in the nurses' office." She looked him over. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, well you see I..," Yusuke began, rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't lie to me Yusuke," Keiko snapped. "I can tell when something is bothering you."

Yusuke hung his head. "Well, I'm going to have to go away again."

"What," she gasped. "But, but you just got back."

"I know," he responded, swinging himself off of the cot. "I didn't want to, I wanted to stay here for a while and have a nice little vacation, but..."

"But what?" Keiko asked, starting to grow angry.

"You know that guy I fought at the Tournament," Yusuke said, staring Keiko in the eye. "The last one."

"The Toguro guy?" she asked softly

"Apparently there's another guy like him in Tokyo, and..." He trailed off, not wanting to scare her too much with the details. "He's doing some really bad things and I'm the only one that can stop him."

Keiko bowed her head, obviously unhappy everything. **Why Yusuke, why do you always have to risk your life like this… **

Yusuke noticed this, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Relax, it's not like I'm gone for good, just for a few weeks at most. Besides, maybe I could stop by and visit a few times." He hated seeing her like this; she was one of his closest friends for as long as he could remember.

"When are you leaving?" she asked.

"As soon as I can," Yusuke replied, taking his hand off her shoulder and walking towards the door. "Take care of Pooh for me ok; if he's happy, I'm happy remember?"

"Hey Yusuke," he stopped and turned around, to see Keiko pointing at him with her index finger like a gun. "Bang." He smirked, remembering how she had done the same thing before his last match in the Dark Tournament. "Be safe ok?"

"Ok,"

IIIIIIIII

The train ride to Tokyo was a boring one, especially for one as active as Yusuke Urameshi. He was slumped against the window, looking out at the surrounding countryside. He had said goodbye to everyone hours ago, and was finally nearing destination.

He had told Kuwabara about his most recent assignment; however the red haired thug had decided not to accompany Yusuke this time around, on the grounds of needing to pull up his grades. His sister had really instilled in him a sense of care for school work. Kuwabara now had dreams of making something with his life, trying to become a "Doctor or Lawyer or some shit." **Good for him, think about it, Dr. Kuwabara…god help us all**

Kurama had arrived to see him off. When asked how he knew about the new case, Kurama stated that with his packed bags and everything it was rather obvious. The fox apparition had likewise declined to go along for the ride, for he wanted to spend some time with his Mother now that she had fully recovered. He didn't leave however, until claiming that if Yusuke ever got into a rough spot, he would come to help.

Yusuke didn't even bother trying to inform Hiei, who knew what that little fire demon was up to right now. Besides, he would probably just cast the whole thing off as a "pointless human matter" than he had no desire to be a part of.

The spirit Detective reached into his pocket and fished out a letter that Botan had given him before entering the train. She said that she had gotten it just a few minutes before, but that it had information on where he would be staying. Yusuke opened the letter and smirked upon seeing that it was from Genkai, his old hag of a master, who had passed down her greatest technique the Spirit Wave, to him before his final showdown with Toguro.

"Dear Dimwit, it seems you can't go five seconds without getting yourself involved in these ridiculous situations. I thought you were going to sit still awhile with those idiotic friends of yours, maybe make a move on that nice girl, why she likes a brainless dimwit like you I will never understand. Anyway, it just so turns out that grandma can save your ass from the endless trek of finding a place to stay to free, because who are we kidding, where would a jobless buffoon like you get the money to stay at someplace decent. An old friend of mine in Tokyo who has agreed to let you stay at her place for the time being. I have enclosed the address in this envelope, so I hope you're not dumb enough to get lost. Whatever you do, don't make me look bad. Don't let her looks fool you; she is a lot stronger than you will undoubtedly give her credit for."

You're Welcome Jackass

Genkai

P.S. Watch your back, something about this case doesn't add up

**Dammit Old Lady, will you ever give me a break? **Yusuke thought, fuming at her constant insults. He looked through the letter again, focusing on the last lines. **Wonder what see means by that? "Doesn't add up?" **

"We have arrived in Tokyo, all passengers please disembark." A voice called out over the loudspeakers.

Yusuke obliged, getting out of the train and out of the station, onto the streets of Tokyo. He pulled out the address slip he had found in the envelope. **In a city this big, how the hell am I going to find this? **A car honked off in the distance. **Oh yeah, Taxi... **He waved one of the yellow cars down and handed the address slip to the driver. Turns out the street in question was far away from his arrival point, and Yusuke could have sworn they passed the same building several times, but before long he arrived.

"That'll be sixty-seven buck sir," The cab driver said with a smirk.

"Are you out of your mind?," Yusuke yelled back, extremely annoyed at the cab driver.

"Nope, that's the fare," the driver said, "now are you gonna pay or not?"

"Hell no I'm not paying!" Yusuke shouted back. **That's highway robbery….besides I only have about twenty bucks on me anyway... **He opened the door and got out of the car.

"Where do you think you're going," The cab Driver said, reaching into his passenger seat to pull out a short, thick club. He then got out of the car and stood in front of Yusuke with the club. "You pay me with money, or I rough you up a little bit," the cab driver said with a glint in his eye.

"Swing that at me and see what happens," Yusuke said lazily.

"You asked for it!" the cab driver said, charging Yusuke with the club. He swung down hard, only slightly confused that Yusuke hadn't moved at all during his charge. But instead of his bones breaking on impact, the club shattered in the driver's hand, sending horrible shocks into his arms. The driver fell down in shock. "Wha..what..."

"Still want to swing at me?" Yusuke asked with a devilish grin, beginning to crack his knuckles.

"You're a monster!," the cab driver said, frantically jumping back into his car and speeding away tire squealing, leaving behind Yusuke, laughing hysterically.

After he recovered from his bought of laughter, Yusuke walked down the street until he reached the address. "Seems to be the place" he said, checking the slip over again. He knocked on the door, expecting an older woman to answer the door. **Seeing as it's an old friend of Genkai's, she has to be ancient. **

When the door opened, to his surprise it was not an elderly woman who answered the door, but a teenage girl. She had long silver hair and blues, while she wore what Yusuke could only describe as some form of Medieval Plate armor over a purple dress. Once he got over his confusion, he introduced himself. "I'm Yusuke Urameshi, Genkai's student."

The girl looked him over once before scribbling on a piece of paper. She turned it around for him to see. "Eucliwood Hellscythe, nice to meet you."

**Not much for me to say here at the end. Was watching Zombie Desu and decided that a crossover could be interesting, so I went with one of my Favorites, Yu Yu Hakusho. To my surprise there was only one fic, and that one wasn't in English. Really nothing is decided for this future wise, so if anybody has any kind of preferences pairing wise, I am all ears.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I THOUGHT I WAS HERE TO INVESTIGATE, WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL!" one pissed off teen shouted at the TV image of his toddler boss. One of the many items said teen had brought with him was a small two way video communication system. With it, he could communicate with Koenma whenever necessary.

"Calm down Yusuke, I assure you it is necessary," Koenma replied. "Many of the victims are young men and women of high school age; it makes sense to send you undercover there."

"Why can't I go to an arcade or something instead?,"

"Because, that's why," Koenma simply replied, causing Yusuke to grumble under his breath. "Now listen, you will be attending the local high school under the guise of a transfer student. I want you to try to find out whatever you can from the other students, but remember to keep a low profile." Yusuke rolled his eyes and reached for the off switch. "HEY WAIT.. I'M NO-"

*click* his image faded from the screen

**Great.. Off to school again.. And here I thought this would be a nice excuse to have a few weeks of freedom.. **He sighed and walked over to where his new school uniform hung on the door. Yusuke hadn't really been a fan of the simple black and white look, so he had made a few simple changes. For starters, the short sleeved white button up shirt was now green, Yusuke's favorite color, just like his old uniform. Unable to dye the pants, he had grudgingly left them black. **Sorry Koenma, couldn't look like everyone else. **

He threw everything on , not believing he was actually going to go through with it. He began to button up the shirt and stopped half way. **Screw it. **He decided to leave it unbuttoned, exposing the white sleeveless shirt underneath. He left his room and walked downstairs. Turning into the main room, he saw his host sitting near a table, eating rice. "I'm off,"

She looked lazily in his direction before hastily scribbling a message. _Good Luck_

Yusuke nodded before walking out the door, into the morning sun. **I still don't get how she's a friend of Genkai's, she's way too young and quiet to get along with that old hag. **

Flashback

_Eucliwood Hellscythe, Nice to meet you._

"Excuse me, but you are a friend of a woman name Genkai right?" Yusuke asked, confused at the girls appearance.

_Yes, you must be the dimwit she told me about. _was her response. She moved out of the way, motioning for Yusuke to enter, which he obliged.

**Yep, friend of Genkai's.. Wait why is she writing everything down.. ** Yusuke wondered. "Sorry to ask, but are you mute?"

She waited for a moment before replying _It's Complicated. _

**She's hiding something…** Yusuke thought. He squinted to look at her. She was young, very young, perhaps around Yusuke's own age. **How could she know Genkai, this girl looks like she isn't out of high school. She is pretty though.. **His mind slipped away, staring at her silver hair and sapphire eyes. **…beautiful even.. Wait, what are you saying, think of Keiko DAMMIT! **He shook his head, trying to force himself out of the hormone induced daze.

Eucliwood stared at him with a blank expression before quickly writing _Are you okay?_

"Yeah.." Yusuke said. "Just tired,"

_Your bedroom is upstairs and on the left, you can unpack your things there._

_Flashback End_

**She's so odd, **Yusuke thought, reflecting on his first encounter with Eucliwood Hellscythe. **She didn't claim to be mute, but I never heard her mutter a sound, much less a word. And what the hell is up with that armor of hers, she's been wearing it since I got here. I should probably try to get to know her a little tonight, it would be awkward otherwise.. **He continued pondering the mystery of his new host until a familiar site came into view. As he rounded a corner, he began to see several teenagers in school uniforms. **Great, at least I'm going the right way. **One thing about the students caught his eye, well the female ones anyway. **Wow, the skirts are a lot shorter at this place…might not be too bad. ** He followed the other students at a distance before the school building came into view. **Looks like the same dreary building as before…**

Walking into the courtyard a thought crossed his head. **That's right, I need to see the principal first.. **He looked around for a student, finding one nearby. "Hey you, where's the principal's office?"

The boy turned around , he had unruly, black hair and wore glasses. He had a cheery look on his face, but upon seeing Yusuke, he cringed almost instantly. "Yo..You're.." **The demon is here, he's followed me.. I thought I would be safe..**

"Spit it out, I don't have all day!," Yusuke shouted, annoyed at the quivering teen. **The hell's wrong with him, looks like he's seen a ghost. **Some of the other students nearby turned to look after his shout.

"D-d-down the main hall, take a-a-a le-left..third do-door," the seemingly frightened teen stuttered. **Oh shit, I made him mad…please don't hurt me.**

"Whatever," Yusuke grumbled, heading off in the indicated direction, annoyed at the other boys behavior.

Some of the nearby students began muttering amongst themselves. "What was that all about?" "Was that a new guy?"

The scared boy fell to his knees after Yusuke was far enough away, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. **The great Urameshi is here…I thought I left that monster behind after I switched schools…. I need to warn everyone..**

**IIII**

"Third door on the left …ah here it is." Yusuke mumbled, finding the door to the principal's office. He walked into the office, to see a slightly pudgy man sitting behind a large desk. He was wearing a grey suit, and was leaning over the desk, apparently working on some forms. The name tag on his desk read Mr. Miojin. "Hey, I'm the new guy, Yusuke Urameshi."

The large man looked up from his papers quickly, looking the spirit detective up and down. "I see your habit of disregarding school uniform policy extends to us as well," he said flatly.

"How would you know that?," Yusuke said accusingly.

"Your reputation precedes you," the principal reached into his desk and pulled out a stack of papers. "These are your files brought over from your other school."

**The hell? **Yusuke thought, confused. **They actually sent all of that crap over.. I thought I was supposed to be undercover.. **

"Cutting class, fighting, and complete disregard for most school regulation.. I must say there isn't much you haven't done." The large man said with a chuckle. "Now, I'm willing to give you a chance here, as long as you stay out of too much trouble."

**Well.. That was easy. **Yusuke thought. **After seeing that write up I thought he'd want me out of here as soon as possible..**

"Now, here is your class schedule Mr. Urameshi," the man said, handing it to a confused Yusuke. "I expect you to attend all of those listed."

"Thanks I guess.." Yusuke muttered ,beginning to head out of the room.

"Hold on for a second," Yusuke turned around and gave the man a questioning glance. "I can tell you're confused as to why I accepted you so easily?"

"TO be honest, yeah,"

"Your old principal Takenaka is a friend of mine, he put in a good word."

Yusuke couldn't help but gape at the man's words. **Takenaka? My old junior high principal.. **

"He seems to have seen something in you Urameshi," he added. "Now do him and me a favor and prove us right."

Yusuke could do little more than nod before leaving the room. **Takenaka would stick his neck out that far for a trouble maker like me? Huh, guess all teachers aren't out to make my life miserable. **Even if he didn't know it, Mr. Miojin had just joined the exclusive list of adults which Yusuke Urameshi actually liked.

**IIII**

"Orito, as these some of your wild stories again?" one student asked the panic stricken Orito..

"NO WAY," he responded. "I saw him this morning as I was heading to class, he shouted at me where the principal's office was!" He was now openly sweating, trying to warn his classmates of what he viewed as imminent danger.

"There's no way someone like that exists," the student responded with a smirk. "You make it sound like some psychopath is prowling the school."

"IT MIGHT AS WELL BE!," Orito shouted back. "Urameshi was an absolute monster back in Junior High!"

"Whoa, did you say Urameshi?" Another guy asked, overhearing the conversation. "I've heard stories about that guy."

"Really Satoshi, like what?"

"Well legend has it , He's super tough, and he kills for fun! If you cross him, he'll whistle for two thousand bad guys…WITH GUNS!" He chuckled as Orito and some of the others drew back at the last part.

"You see, that's what I've been trying to tell you!," Orito exclaimed. "That guy is here!,"

"What, Urameshi's here?," Satoshi said, shocked. "Oh hell." As Satoshi and Orito's combined stories made the other students nervous wrecks, the teacher slipped in unnoticed.

"Excuse me class," she said, drawing everyone's' attention. "Get to your seats, I have an announcement for all of you." She waited until everyone was in their seats before continuing. "Starting today, a new student will be joining our class. He is a transfer from Sarayashi High school, I hope you'll make him feel welcome."

At hearing Sarayashi, Orito felt like he was stabbed in the chest. **Oh god no..**

The teacher turned towards the door, motioning for someone to come in. "You can come in now." The door opened, and in walked the class's new worst fear, the stabbing pain in Orito's chest closing in on full on heart attack.

Yusuke stood in front of the class, looking out at the others. **They all look scared to death, guess Miojin was right about my reputation preceding me.. Explains the guy this morning too. **He scanned the room and found the guy in question cowering in the back. **And there he is..**

"Would you like to introduce yourself to the class," the teacher asked him.

**Oh yeah.. ** He coughed to clear his throat. "The name's Yusuke Urameshi, nice to meet you." Audible gasps were heard as those unfamiliar with his appearance learned the identity of their new classmate.

"Let's see.." the teacher said, scanning the classroom. "Why don't you take a seat right there behind Orito." Yusuke nodded and went to take his seat, directly behind the now unconscious teenage boy.

**IIII**

Yusuke soon remembered why he hated school with a passion. The day seemed to crawl on forever, as the sun shown merrily outside; seemingly mocking the miserable spirit detective. **Once lunch break rolls around, it might be time to cut out early.. **He thought, barely managing to stay awake as the teacher droned on about some formula or another. After what seemed like hours, (but was actually closer to about fifteen minutes) the bell rang, signaling the beginning of the student's break. He stood up and stretched his stiff arms and legs. **Wow.. Haven't sat around like this in a while.. **

**Oh god, he's gonna kill me! **Orito thought, trying his best not to move. The rest of the class followed suite, freezing up in their seats. Even though they had only been around Yusuke for a short time, Orito and Satoshi's wild stories had them scared witless of the transfer student.

Yusuke stuck his hands in his pockets and strode out of the room. As he left, the room gave out an audible gasp. "That was so scary." One girl said to another.

"I know, he seems like such a delinquent." The other replied. "It's only his first day and he's not even wearing the uniform!"

"Hey, where do you think he's going?,"

"I dunno, he seemed to be leaving in the direction of the other classroom."

**The others! **The thought flashed through Orito's mind, shaking him from his temporary paralysis. **Shit, in my rush to warn my classmates, I forgot about the others! **He rose from his seat and slowly walked towards the door to the classroom.

"Where ya goin' Orito?"

"I have to warn the others." Orito leaned his head out of the doorway, just enough to see Yusuke walking down the hall, past the other classroom. **Good, there's still time.** He exited the classroom into the hallway and tip toed down the hall, wary to not give away his presence. When he reached the entrance into the other Classroom, Orito opened the door quietly and snuck in. In the classroom, he saw the other students had already broken out their food, eating like there wasn't a care in the world. "EVERYONE LISTEN!" The student jumped and looked at him like he was crazy. "Something terrible has happened, I came to warn you."

"Whoa, what happened?"

"Did somebody get hurt?"

"It's Orito, probably something stupid."

"He seems pretty serious."

"A student transferred here today, one who I used to go to school with back in middle school." Orito began. "He was an absolute demon, a guy who would kill for fun and never look back." Some of the students drew back in shock.

"A guy like that here?"

"No way, they'd never let someone like that in."

"Yeah, this is probably one of your stupid pranks or something." Some of the students grumbled in agreement. Orito had been known to pull pranks like this before.

"No, I'm serious this time," Orito continued. "This guy wasn't human; he could take on a whole group of thugs by himself and come out unscratched! He walked by here seconds ago; I slipped in to warn you guys."

"Ok, who is it then?" one male student asked. "Some escaped serial killer, some alien warlord?"

Orito grit his teeth in frustration. "His name is Yusuke Urameshi,"

A few people in the classroom's eyes widened at the statement. Yusuke had a larger reputation than even he himself knew. Tales of his wild days before becoming a spirit detective had reached far out of his own neighborhood. Students who had been in the same school at one point or another, (similar to Orito) had heard stories of the "Great Urameshi", and had passed them on as scary stories to some others.

"Did you say Yusuke Urameshi?," one girl asked from the back row.

"Yes..yes I did," Orito stuttered. He looked to the back and saw one of the schools well known beauties, Kirara Hoshikara, a girl in the same grade as him, with long black hair and predatory red eyes. **Kirara Hoshikara…how does she know about Yusuke?**

"What does he look like?," Kirara asked, questioning Orito.

"We-well," Orito began, suddenly nervous under the beautiful girls gaze. "He's wearing a s-school uniform that's been d-dyed green; plus he has black hair, slicked back with g-grease..or something.."

Kirara smirked and stood. "Seems entertaining, I'll go talk to him."

"What the HELL?" Orito shouted after her as she turned to leave. "If you bother him, he'll rip you apart. Or worse.."

The red-eyed girl turned to Orito, with an annoyed look. "Tell me where he went or I'll rip you apart right here!"

Orito shrunk back at the girl's threat. "uh… he-he looked like he was going to the roof." He spat out quickly. Kirara turned and left out the door to the hallway, her classmates looking on in disbelief.

"She's crazy."

"She could rip me in half anytime."

Orito watched her leave down the hallway. **She's so hot when she's mad…**

**IIII**

Yusuke sighed, leaning on the raised edge of the schools roof, looking out into the city. **Even here, the roof is about a thousand times better than the boring ass class room. **Even way back in middle school, Yusuke would leave halfway through the school day to relax on the roof; that is, if he even went to school in the first place. Yusuke wasn't trying to be rebellious in skipping school, just simply escaping its ridiculous boredom. Yusuke could have a bit of a short attention span if something bored him, but if he took pleasure in an activity, he would always excel at it. During the Dark Tournament, his teacher Genkai said that "Yusuke may be a dimwit when it comes to common sense, but when it comes to fighting, he can be an absolute genius." Part of the reason Yusuke had developed an interest in fighting was that it was one of the few things he was exceptionally good at it. **During the Dark Tournament, I was constantly pushed to my limits, looking back at it, I could say I truly felt alive during those matches, but now.. **

"You there!," a voice called out.

**Oh great, some teacher is gonna.. **Yusuke turned around with an annoyed expression. Upon seeing the person who called out, he cocked an eyebrow in confusion. **Ok.. that is definitely not a teacher.. **The person standing in front of him was a girl, one who went to the same school by the look of her uniform. **Red eyes.. just like Hiei. **He could feel something coming off of her as she gazed at him. **She feels like a demon..maybe I'll get a chance to knock some rust off..**

"Are you Yusuke Urameshi?," Kirara asked.

"What if I am?," Yusuke responded with a grin.

Kirara smirked. She crouched down and disappeared from sight. **Let's see if you are who you say you are.. **she rapidly moved directly behind Yusuke and threw a kick at the Spirit detectives back. To her surprise, her target ducked and leapt away.

"So, you're looking for a fight eh?," Yusuke said, cracking his knuckles. "You'll have to do better than that to hit me." Kirara narrowed her eyes and took off towards him again, moving too quickly for a normal person to see. Yusuke however, was far from an ordinary human. He easily ducked her punches and blocked her kicks, her movements all to slow for the spirit detective.

"TAKE THIS!," Kirara shouted, rearing back to throw a powerful kick at Yusuke's head. Smirking, he grabbed her leg by the ankle. **What? **He spun her around once and tossed her to the other side of the roof. She recovered in mid-air, landing gracefully on her feet.

"Come on, I'm not even breaking a sweat over here," Yusuke said lazily. "Is that really all you've got?"

Kirara closed her eyes and smirked, her arms crossed over her chest. "I can see why he lost to you."

**Why "he" lost to me? **Yusuke thought, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You are the spirit detective Yusuke Urameshi correct?," Kirara asked, opening her eyes. Yusuke slowly nodded, wary that they girl may attack again. "Then I guess you've already figured out I'm not a human?"

"Yeah," Yusuke said. "I could tell as soon as I saw you."

"My name is Sarasavarti and, I'm part of a race of demons known as Vampire Ninjas," Kirara stated.

"Then what are you doing here in the living world,?" asked Yusuke. "Trying to blend in with humans no less."

"I was sent here by my superiors," Kirara simply stated. When Yusuke narrowed his eyes at her cryptic response, she continued. "I'm afraid I can't say, rest assured it isn't to harm anybody."

"Sure," Yusuke said mockingly. **Doesn't seem like she's willing to spill the beans, doesn't seem like to much of a threat though.. I can ask Koenma about it later. **"What was it you said about me beating somebody?"

"You fought some of us in the Dark Tournament," Saras stated. "Team Masho I believe."

"Team Masho?," Yusuke asked in confusion. "You mean the one with Jin and Touya?"

"The very same," Saras said with a nod. "They were some of our most talented fighters. Jin probably being the strongest of the five."

"Yeah," Yusuke said, thinking back to his match with Jin during the Tournament. The wind master had Yusuke up against a wall, but with his spirit wave technique, Yusuke had been able to defeat him via ring out; destroying a large chunk of the stage in the process. "Jin was a hell of a fighter, hell of a guy too."

"He says the same about you," Saras said with a smirk.

"Me?,"

"Yes, after losing in the Tournament, the others were quite sad about it, but Jin just kept going on and on about how he had fought the Spirit World's Spirit Detective and how great of a guy he was."

**How great of a guy I am? ** Yusuke thought. **Heh..Sounds like Jin.**

"You would have had to be quite strong to have beaten Jin and earn his respect like that," Saras said, looking Yusuke up and down. "..And even more so to actually beat Toguro in the final round." As she said this, her red eyes took on a predatory look as they began to glow.

Yusuke took a step back. **I don't like the look in those eyes.. she looks like she wants to eat me.. **

Saras chuckled and turned away. "So long spirit Detective, maybe we'll see each other some other time." She disappeared from the spot, using her speed leave the rooftop.

Yusuke stared at the spot she dispersed from and sighed. **Why do I get the feeling Keiko would hit me for this….**

**IIII**

Surprisingly, Yusuke actually went back to the class after the lunch break. As he entered the classroom, the rest of the room froze up again, waiting until he sat down to begin chatting amongst themselves again. The second half of the day went by a little faster, much to Yusuke's pleasure. As he left the school building he could feel everyone's eyes on him. **Dammit, all these people are really starting to piss me off, I haven't even done anything…**

As he exited the school grounds, he decided to stop by the local arcade he had passed earlier that morning. **A good game of Goblin City should help me relax.. **He played the game until the sun went down, spending about ten bucks worth of quarters in the process. **Damn game, I can never get past level three… ** He stuffed his hands in his pockets and left the arcade, deciding to head back to Yuu's house for the night.

"Are you Mr. Urameshi?,"

"Not this again," Yusuke turned around, seeing a large man in a trench coat standing in a nearby alleyway. "what do you want?"

"It is a pleasure to meet you Spirit Detective," The man said, moving to remove his hat. "I am Cerberus Wansard." As he removed his hat, the man stepped out of the shadowy alleyway, revealing that his head wasn't that of a man.

"I don't care who-…wait..A Doberman?," Yusuke shouted.

"I am not a Doberman.." said Wansard, moving his coat to reveal a human torso. "…see?"

"Then what are you some kind of demon?" Yusuke said, readying himself if the creature tried to attack.

"No, I am afraid not," Wansard said, placing his hat back on his head. "I am the watchdog of the underworld. He who guides and brings escaped souls back to hell."

"So, you're something similar to the spirit worlds Grim Reapers?," Yusuke asked.

"Not quite," Wansard replied. "While the Grim Reapers collect souls to take to the spirit world, it is I who make sure those who get there don't leave, especially those suffering punishment."

"Ok, then why are you walking around in the living world, don't you have more important things to do?"

"The same could be asked of you." Wansard replied.

Yusuke gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Koenma told me to come here to investigate something in the area."

"The souls which are unaccounted for I presume?"

Yusuke's eyes slightly widened in surprise. "How do you know about that?"

"I'm here for the same reason; my job is to retrieve missing souls and these are no different. I admit I am surprised to see someone else here, and a spirit detective no less." He looked Yusuke over before continuing. "I've heard a lot about you Urameshi, and I must say I'm impressed, especially after that last fight with Toguro. I believe it would beneficial for us both to work together." The dog-man stuck out his hand for a hand shake.

**Well, it seems I won't be alone in this one after all. **Yusuke thought, relaxing. He stuck out his hand to shake Wansards'. They clenched hands and shook, affirming their new alliance. "So, have you figured anything out yet?"

"Well, I ha-," Wansards' sentence was cut off as he tensed up.

"Hey wha-," Yusuke stopped to as he felt a strange presence in the air. **What the hell is that, it doesn't feel like a demon, but it certainly isn't a human either.. **

"It seems a Megalo has appeared," Wansard said.

"A Megalo? What the hell is that?,"

"It's not entirely different from the demon's you are used to fighting." Wansard explained. "However, they come from another plane of existence then either the living world or spirit world. They tend to be violent, but generally don't appear in the living world very often."

"Can we fight it?" Yusuke asked. **I've been itching for a good fight ever since that Saras girl swung at me earlier..**

"Yes, but right now it's impossible to determine its location."

"Alright let's split up then. I'll take the north side of town, you take the south," Yusuke said, leaping to a nearby rooftop. Wansard nodded and leapt away in the opposite direction. The two leapt from building to building, each searching for some sign of the Megalo. **What kind of things should I even be looking for? **Thought Yusuke. **Is it big, small, flying, swimming… ** Just then, a large plume of dust rose into the air from a nearby park. **That seems about right. **He leapt down from the building and ran into the park, eventually entering an old cemetery. The feeling that had come over him earlier was much stronger now, whatever it was coming from must be practically breathing down his neck by now.

"I'll KILL YOU!,"

"The hell?," Yusuke looked up to see a girl a pink rushing at him from the sky. He rolled out the way, avoiding her ground shaking impact, sending up a dust cloud. When the dust cleared, Yusuke saw greeted by a confusing sight. …**Some kind of cosplayer? **The girl who had come flying out of the sky was wearing the most ridiculous outfit Yusuke had ever seen. It was a short pink dress with ,two long ribbons coming down the back, covered in frills and bows, and a matching hat. Currently the strangely dressed girl was trying to pull what appeared to be a half buried bright pink chainsaw out of the ground. Upon closer inspection she had short orange hair, and violet eyes, which at the moment where seemingly full of frustration. **This can't seriously be happening.. **"You the Megalo I've been hearing about?"

The girl successfully pulled the chainsaw out of the ground with a strong heave, but ended up on her behind. She turned to face Yusuke with a stunned look on her face. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Her eyes widened, looking behind him. "You're in my way! MOVE!"

Yusuke followed her eyes and turned around quickly. **You have got to be kidding.. ** What greeted his eyes was a massive figure standing mere feet from him. Its eyes glowed red, one clawed hand pulled back for a deadly swing.


	3. Chapter 3

Yusuke crossed his arms in front to protect himself from the creatures attack. As the claw impacted, it sent Yusuke through solid headstones and clear across the graveyard. He slid to a stop just short of the outer fence.

"Kumachi!" the mysterious girl shouted at the furry creature. "Dammit, I'll lose points for this." She readied her chainsaw and glanced over to where Yusuke's body stopped. "I'll avenge you, rest in peace."

**Dammit, can't believe I missed that thing sneaking up on me... **thought Yusuke as he picked himself up off the ground. **Wasn't a very powerful hit though, I'm hardly scratched. **He looked toward where he had found the girl to see her charging the megalo with her chainsaw held high. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?" He shouted at the girl, **she can't face something like that and live... **

"Idiot!" Haruna shouted back. "Quick, run away while you can!" She dodged a slash from the Megalo's sharp claws; "A guy like you will get killed in an instant!" She looked on in disbelief as the boy before her started sprinting towards the megalo at incredible speed. "Idiot can't you see you don't have a chance?"

Yusuke was closing in on the Megalo, which seemed to have its focus on the cosplaying girl. **It's pretty strong, enough to knock me back at least... but nothing compared to what I've seen before... **Yusuke leapt into the air and pulled back his fist. "You've got it backwards!" he said, gritting his teeth. The girl looked on wide-eyed, shocked at what she thought to be the stupidest action she had seen in months. Yusuke threw a wicked haymaker at the Megalo's head, a blow which succeeding in knocking it clean off.

The cosplaying girl felt her chainsaw fall out of her hands as her jaw hit the floor. **He defeated a B-class Megalo.. in a single blow? **As the Megalo's remains began to evaporate she called out to Yusuke. "Hey!," The spirit detective turned towards her. "W-Who are you exactly? "

A smirk crossed Yusuke's lips. "I'm Yusuke Urameshi, a Spirit Detective." He turned back to the dissolving corpse of the once fearsome creature. "I'm guessing this was the Megalo I was told about."

"How would you know about that?" The girl asked, narrowing her eyes. "Sprit World doesn't deal with Megalos, that's our job."

"And what are you exactly?," Yusuke asked, interested.

The girl puffed her chest out. "I am a prodigious Mashou-Shoujo of Virie, you can call me Haruna." She glanced towards the dissipating remains. "That was a class-B Megalo, my grades depended on eliminating it, try to understand that."

**I'm not understanding anything.. **thought Yusuke. **Too much has happened today.. ** "What did you say you were ….. a Ma-hou Shoujo?"

A tick mark appeared over Haruna's head. "It's Mashou Shoujo!" she shouted angrily. "Don't group me together with those clichéd people! I don't run around shooting hearts at things, as a Mashou Shoujo, my mission is to defeat the Megalos which appear in this rotten world!"

"Why?,"

Haruna sighed. "Megalo's are harmful beings who are trying to destroy my world, leaving even one alive is unacceptable!" She said, waving her arms for added emphasis. "In other words.." She struck a glamorous pose. "I'm a heroine, amazing aren't I?"  
"Well if they're able to jump over to this world you must not be doing so well." Yusuke asked.

"What did you say?," Haruna cried, outraged. She lunged at Yusuke, chainsaw outstretched, only for the spirit detective to leap away. "I'll have you know that I, Haruna, am considered a genius and a prodigy."

"Well you were sure having a hard time against that Megalo just now," Yusuke commented. "How long were you fighting it before I showed up anyway?"

Haruna was growing red with fury. "That's none of your concern!" She shouted. "Why aren't you dealing with spirits like you're supposed to?" She took a step towards Yusuke and pointed her chainsaw at him. "You should learn to….eh?" Her sentence was cut off as her chainsaw began to hum in her hand, beginning to glow brightly. **What the..**

"Geez relax," Yusuke said with a flip of his wrist. He looked at his watch. **It's getting late.. ** He turned and began to head towards the cemeteries' exit.

"Hey, where do you think you're going!," Haruna called after him. "I'm not done questioning you!"

Yusuke sighed before disappearing in a burst of speed; he didn't feel like being interrogated by the loud girl. **Megalos..Vampire Ninjas…Mashou Shoujo..what the hell is up with this town.. **He would have to ask Koenma about all of it, **damn toddler better have some answers.**

"Dammit." Haruna cursed, losing track of the spirit detective. "What is one of the spirit world's guys doing attacking Megalos.." **Those could have been my points.. That jerk, making fun of me like that.. **She began walking down the road, looking for something to do now that her target had been eliminated. This continued for a while until she came across something useful. "Hey, a phone." **Maybe I should report this to Dai-Sensei.. **

IIII

"Hey pacifier breath, I have a few questions for ya," Yusuke said to a television screen displaying his pint sized boss. Yusuke had gone straight back to Eu's home after leaving Haruna behind. Other then a quick greeting to his landlord, his journey had been a straight shot to his room.

"Yes, what is it Yusuke." Koenma said blandly from behind a literal mountain of papers. "As you can see I am very busy with paperwork."

"This city is batshit crazy." Yusuke began. "First, I ran into a demon girl claiming to be a Vampire-Ninja, something called a Megalo, Cerberus, and another girl calling herself a Mashou Shoujo."

"Megalo?," Koenma shouted back, shoving papers out of the way to make eye contact. "Those are running around?"

"Not anymore," Yusuke replied. "I took care of it."

"I don't know why those are running around in the world of the living Yusuke, but it can't be good."

"It didn't seem like much of a problem. I was able to beat it with one good punch."

"Must not have been a powerful one then," Koenma stated. "and you said something about a Mashou Shoujo?"

"Yeah, some girl in pink carrying around a chainsaw showed up and started fighting it. She said the Megalo was a B-class; guess I've gotten a lot stronger huh?"

"No Yusuke, I'm afraid not." Koenma stated flatly. The rating system for demons and Megalo are completely different, as they are separate entities entirely. The Megalo rating system goes from D to A, then has higher rating such as double-A , triple-A, quadruple-A, and S. Putting it simply, a B class Megalo is roughly equivalent to a high D demon. If the girl you found was fighting it then it can be assumed she has roughly equivalent power if not greater. The head of the Mashou Shoujo is very protective of her students, she wouldn't throw them into something they couldn't handle."

"You seem to know a lot about this," said Yusuke. "Mind filling me in?"

"Well, as I have said before there are several different planes of existence, human world and spirit world just being two of which. The Mashou Shoujo come from a dimension known as Virie. The inhabitants are largely female, and show great magical prowess. The strongest of these can join a group known as the Mashou Shoujo who have the sole purpose of keeping Megalo's under control, much like you do with troublesome demons in human world. The difference is there are quite a few more Megalos running around Virie then powerful demons in the human world. Mashou Shoujo can be quite powerful with enough practice; their current leader Ariel was able to fight one of the former spirit detectives to a standstill."

"Wait a second." Yusuke said. "There were other spirit detectives?"

"Of course there were," Koenma said smartly. "You didn't think you were the first one in the history of earth did you?" Yusuke grumbled in response. "Did you happen to catch the Mashou Shoujo's name?

"Yeah, Haruna." Yusuke replied.

"I'll see if I can find something." Koenma replied. He pressed a button on his desk. "OGRE! Bring me the latest report on Mashou Shoujo activity in human world immediately!"

"You just have that laying around?" Yusuke said, raising an eyebrow.

"We have an agreement with Virie," Koenma replied. "They deal with Megalos and we deal with demons, so we give each other info that may be useful."

**Makes sense, **Yusuke thought. **She seemed to know what a spirit detective was well enough. **

A blue ogre busted through the door carrying thick folder. "Here you go sir," it said, handing the folder to Koenma.

"Well its about time!," Koenma shouted. "I was about to give up on you." The small ruler cracked open the book and began to scan down the list of names. "Fellius, Frayla, Gabby, Genkai, Gretta, ah Haruna…..wait what?" The toddler king flipped quickly to the back pages, after scanning briefly his eyes widened in surprise.

**Genkai? **Yusuke was surprised as Koenma called out his teachers name. **There's no way.. **He stared at the screen, waiting for Koenma to continue where he had left off. After a few seconds, he watched as his tiny boss burst out into hysterical laughter. "Mind telling me what's so god damn funny?" Yusuke asked, slightly annoyed.

"Well apparently, the psychic Genkai is actually a retired Mashou Shoujo." Koenma said, recovering from his laughing fit, enough to talk anyway.

"The old hag was one of them?" Yusuke thought. The thought shocked him. **She wore one of those frilly outfits.. **As an image popped into his head of Genkai in Haruna's costume, he felt the strong urge to vomit.

"Yes, apparently she quit early on into her time as one though," Koenma continued, still giggling to himself, taking glanced at Yusuke every few seconds.

"Guess that's when she traveled around with Toguro," Yusuke surmised.

"Apparently so," said Koenma. "I guess since she's still alive and registered, it still counts as being active."

"Well as strange as that is," Yusuke said. "Why the hell are you laughing so hard?"

Koenma could barely contain himself. "Well, after Genkai passed on her power to you in the form of the spirit wave orb..well.." Koenma pulled the paper out and raised it up for Yusuke to see.

The agitated spirit detective quickly scanned its contents. **Just a list of names, what's so funny? Ursula, Valerie, Victoria, Wendy, Yukari, Yu-. **His eyes shot open at the last name on the list. **Oh hell no.. ** He read over it a couple of times. **Maybe its someone else.. **He looked over the rest of the data on the sheet. **First kill, twenty-seven minutes ago, B-Class Megalo… **A massive tick mark appeared over his head as the realization struck him. Upon seeing his face, Koenma bursted out into even louder laughter, almost falling out of his chair. **That** **old hag **… **she knew about this.. **

"Oh Yusuke, I'm sure you'll be a great Mashou Shoujo." Koenma taunted

Yusuke clenched his fists and stood; shouting to the heavens. "I'll KILL THE OLD BITCH!" His sure to be ensuing tirade was cut short however, when he heard a knock on his door. Yususke rose, still grumbling to himself. When he opened the door, he was mildly surprised to see Eu on the other side, giving him one of her trademark blank stares.

In her hands she held her writing pad out, facing the agitated Spirit Detective. _There is someone here for you._

"Someone to see me?" Yusuke questioned.

_She says its important. _Eu replied, before turning to descend back down the stairs.

"She?," the confused teen questioned. **Who would come to see me? Maybe Keiko? **The idea of Keiko showing up relaxed him a bit. **She did say she would stop by.. ** He trudged down the stairs after Eu, suddenly eager to see his visitor.

"Ah, there you are!," called out a girls voice.

**You can't be serious.. **Yusuke thought. While he did recognize the voice, it wasn't one he had wanted to encounter again today. Turning the corner into the living room, his eyes fell upon the girl he had hoped to have escaped.

"There you are Urameshi!"said Haruna.

"What are you doing here?," Yusuke asked angrily. "How the hell did you find me?"

"It's relatively easy for Mashou Shoujo to find each other if necessary." She replied smugly.

**So it true than.. **Yusuke thought, his heart sinking. **Kuwabara must never know of this.. **He tightened his fists. "Look, that's nice and all but I'm not a Mashou Shoujo."

"You are what you are Urameshi!," Haruna replied. "I don't know how someone like you gained the powers of a Mahou Shsoujo, but that's beside the point." A book appeared in her hands with a poof. "Ever since you defeated that Megalo, you have been in our registry as a Mashou Shoujo." She closed the book, which subsequently vanished. "Aren't you proud?"

Yusuke began to grate his teeth in frustration. **This girl.. **"I'm not even a girl! So I'd appreciate it if you left me the hell alone!"

"Afraid I can't do that Mr. Spirit Detective." Haruna said with a grin, wagging a finger at Yusuke. "You see when I contacted Dai-Sensei, she informed of your newly recognized status, and since I was the closest.." She struck a pose. "..I'm your new superior officer!"

"SUPERIOR OFFICER!," Yusuke shouted. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"

"I, Haruna will be your superior." She said slightly annoyed. "You should be happy to have someone as lovely and brilliant as me to teach you the ways of the Mashou Shoujo."

"TO HELL WITH THIS!," Yusuke bellowed, turning to leave the house for some much needed peace and quiet. He stopped when a hand grabbed his forearm. He turned quickly, expecting to see Haruna, but instead his eyes met his silent landlords.

_You got it from Genkai didn't you? _

The writing on the page grabbed Yusuke's attention, his eyes widening. **How did.. **

_I could tell something was different about you..since you're her pupil it actually makes sense.._

This last comment had sparked a renewed interest in something which had been bugging Yusuke since he had arrived. **She knew that Genkai was a Mashou Shoujo.. what else does she know.. **He allowed his body to relax, leading to Eu letting go of his arm. "How do you know Genkai exactly?"

"Genkai?," Haruna replied, reminding Yusuke that the annoying girl was still present. "Do you mean THE Genkai?"

_Yes, this boy is her student. _Eu hastily scribbled down to show Haruna. The chainsaw wielding Mashou Shoujo turned back to Yusuke, but this time with something new in her gaze. A tinge of respect? Eu motioned for them all to sit down, a request which they obliged.

"So what about you and the old hag am I missing?," Yusuke said with a slight edge in his voice; he was still quite agitated.

"You mean she never told you about her career as a Mashou shoujo?" Haruna replied disbelievingly.

"Never." Yusuke flatly replied.

"Genkai was one of the best!" Haruna said, stars suddenly appearing in her eyes. "She could take whatever Megalo was thrown at her, no problem. She's one of my idols!"

**Well this is new.. **Yusuke thought. **Never heard anyone call Genkai their idol..**

"For some reason though," Haruna continued. "She retired in her prime, and nobody really knows why.."

Yusuke turned his gaze towards Eu, who gave him a slight nod, enough for Yusuke to pick up that she knew as well. **She left to travel with Toguro all those years ago.. ** "So, are you a Mashou Shoujo too?"

Eu picked up her pad ,scribbled for a bit, hesitated, than added some more. _I am not a Mashou Shoujo, I am a Necromancer. _

**Necromancer? **thought Yusuke. "What, you mean the things that bring stuff back from the dead?"

Eu nodded in response.

**It just gets better and better… **"How do you know the old woman then?"

_I went to her for help with a problem I had, she helped me find a solution. I was also the one to bring her back once Prince Koenma deemed it necessary. _

**Woah, she really can bring people back from the dead. **"Well then I-" GGrrowwlll Yusuke stopped and patted his stomach. "I guess I'm a little hungry, what is there for dinner?"

_I don't know, you haven't made it yet. _Scribbled Eu.

"What?" Yusuke asked. "You expect me to cook?"

_Of course, that was part of my deal with Genkai after all. _Eu replied. _You get a place to stay and I get a servant._

**DAMN THAT OLD WOMAN! What the hell am I supposed to do, I've never cooked anything before in my life… **He stood up and unwillingly headed towards the kitchen. "This is going to be a disaster.."

"Nonsense, with Haruna here, this meal will be delicious!"

Yusuke turned sharply to see Haruna standing beside him in an apron gathering cooking supplies. "What are you doing?'

"As your Senior Officer and Resident of this house, it is my responsibility to aid you and help out around the house." Haruna replied quickly, opening a carton of eggs.

"Oh Oka….WAIT WHAT!"

Haruna sighed. "Although I'm super-duper-ultra-extremely reluctant about staying in a house with a guy like you. I don't have any other choice."

**GIVE ME A BREAK!**

III

The next day found Yusuke sitting in class, half asleep like always. By now the students had all heard about his mythical delinquent streak. At the moment, he could almost feel his classmates gazes drifting over to his semi-conscious form, as if prepping for some violent outburst. Not that it bothered Yusuke, he had gotten used to it back at his old school, what was bothering him were the ludicrous event of last night. Meeting a Vampire Ninja, Necromancer, Cerberus, a Megalo, learning there are such a thing as Mashou Shoujo, subsequently learning you are a Mashou Shoujo, and then.. the eggs. **So many eggs… **It didn't take Yusuke long to figure out that while Haruna was incredibly annoying, she was quite a good cook; however one which would only work with eggs. That had been all the Spirit Detective had eaten that night and this morning, that along with some horribly burned rice; Yusuke's contribution to the food. He hadn't slept well the night before either, explaining why it was all he could do to keep his eyes open at the moment.

"Therefore in the sixteenth century it was.." the teacher droned on and on. Yusuke, already teetering on the edge of sleep, finally fell in. He fell so hard in fact, that he completely missed the bell to leave class. Generally, a student would wake another one up; however nobody wanted to be the one to wake the "Great Urameshi" from his slumber. In their eyes, doing so would be akin to poking a hibernating bear with a stick. In their eyes, the wise thing to do was to let him be.

When Yusuke awoke a few hours later, the sun was about to set. **What the… wow I must've been beat. **He stretched out and began to stand up, but froze when he felt something. His eyes darted over to the classroom door. **Something's coming in… **He watched as what appeared to be a man in a trench coat strode in, sure to hide his face under a matching hat. He turned to face Yusuke. **Definitely not human.. **Yusuke thought, standing up. "What do you want?"

"I want you." The "man" replied, one eye glowing red.

"You're after me eh?" Yusuke replied with a smirk. "Get in line pal, I have a list of demons a mile long trying to kill me." The man didn't respond. It raised its arms and crept towards Yusuke, a grin crossing its features. "Alright," Yusuke smirked and raised his fists. The window beside him slid open with a thump, revealing a serious looking Haruna wielding her pink chainsaw. "Haruna?" **Great, here we go again.. **

"You fool, that's a Megalo. Can't you tell?" Haruna said, pointing her chainsaw at Yusuke.

"Not for sure, but either way I was gonna kick it's ass." Yusuke replied smartly. The figure began to chuckle, causing a tick mark to appear on Yusuke's head. One which disappeared as the trench coat began to bulge; before two large pincers broke through. Yusuke's jaw hit the floor, watching in amazement as the man in the coat transformed. The Pincers began to clip away at the coat, until a large red head poked out, complete with black beady eyes and antenna. The man had become a crustacean.

"Did he just turn into a crawfish?" Yusuke asked in disbelief.

"That's right, he's a Class AA Megalo, a super nefarious evil Crayfish!" Haruna replied, taking up a stance beside Yusuke.

**AA.. that means roughly equivalent to a Class C Demon. **Yusuke thought. He had fought class C demons before in the Dark Tournament. This guy shouldn't be too much of a problem.

"Hm hm hm," the Megalo chuckled. " I came because I was attracted by a Mashou Shoujo's magic.. what luck to come across two."

Yusuke grit his teeth. "HEY! I'm human you got that!"

"Then why do you possess the magic of a Mashou Shoujo?"

"It's a long story," Yusuke replied, once more readying his fists.

"I don't like long stories," Haruna chipped in.

"I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!" Yusuke shouted angrily.

Haruna seemed unaffected by this latest outburst. She crouched down and charged towards the crayfish, chainsaw blazing. She lept up high and brought her weapon down hard on the crayfish's left claw. "What?" She gasped as it failed to pierce the thick shell. "Taking advantage of this, the crayfish swung its arm, flinging its assailant into the wall.

"Haruna!," Yusuke called out. He started to move towards her.

"Not so fast!," The crayfish megalo shouted, pointing its claw at the spirit detective, before firing it like a missile. Yusuke stopped in his track as the claw missile approached him at high speed. "Got you!"

Yusuke extended his left arm and to the Megalo's disbelief, caught the claw with one outstretched hand. He quickly spun around and threw the missile right back at the crayfish, who just barely managed to get out of the way in time. It exploded in the back of classroom, sending dust and debris flying.

"Impossible!," The megalo shouted. In its stunned state, it never say Yusuke charge through the smoke until it was too late. The spirit detective connected with a powerful punch to the creature's midsection, causing it to fly through the wall into an adjacent classroom, which was thankfully empty. After a few seconds the crayfish began to stand again, even though it was obviously in great pain.

"So, one isn't enough eh?" Yusuke said with a smirk. "Alright here comes ano…" A pink blur flew by overhead. **Haruna? What… **

"MYSTLETAINN KICK!" the girl shouted, turning flips in the air; raising her chainsaw high. She brought it down hard on the still dazed Megalo's head, causing it to cry out in pain as the saws teeth penetrated its shell.

"THAT'S NOT A KICK!," were the last words the crayfish gurgled out before its head split neatly in two. As its head split, the body disintegrating, leaving no trace of the giant crayfish.

Haruna pumped her fist in the air over her victory. "Yes yes yes, points for me!"

As Yusuke looked on, he couldn't help but allow a smile to form on his face. **She's enthusiastic, I'll give her that much. Impressive to, killing something akin to a Class C demon.. even If I did cripple it first.. **

Haruna stopped her victory dance and turned towards Yusuke. "You see, aren't I amazing?" she asked. "My Mystletainn kick never fails!"

"It wasn't a kick."

Haruna dismissed him with a wave. "What do newbies like you know?" she replied, heading towards a window. "Now hurry up Urameshi, you have to make dinner!" She lept out of the window, taking the more direct path home.

Yusuke sighed. **What the hell is up with this town… I just fought a giant crayfish.. **He shook his head and followed Haruna out of the window.

III

Orito had been walking around in the school, heading back from his club when he heard a massive racket coming from the east wing of the school. Curious, he decided to check it out. **I wonder what's going on.. **As he approached the source of the noise, his heart flew up into his throat. **That's our classroom.. Urameshi's in there! **He stood there rooted to the spot hearing a deep laughter, followed by what sounded like an explosion. **OH GOD WHAT'S HAPPENING! **He was rooted to the spot as the racket continued, and almost wetting himself when he heard a chainsaw roar to life. **HE COULD BE CUTTING SOMEONE APART IN THERE! **As the chainsaw died down, Orito mustered up all of his courage and snuck up to the door. After a few seconds of waiting, he opened the door to see a disturbing sight. The entire class room was trashed, desks were shattered and the wall into the next room had totally crumbled. It was as if a bomb had gone off in the classroom. "Dear Lord…." Orito mumbled. "Who the hell woke up Urameshi?"

_**AN**_

_**And there you go, chapter 3. Sorry about the delay, but I lacked motivation. Thanks Taromaru for the in depth review, I think that's what gave me the little push I needed to get back into it. Anyways, I decided to try something different and allow Haruna to keep her powers. I thought it could make later events interesting with her being at full strength. Also, I just had to make Genkai a MS, it was just too funny. Besides, her younger self would fit the bill, don't you think?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Here you go, lastest chapter of Kore Wa Spirit Detective Desu ka. This one dealing with the arrival of a certain swordswoman. Now, there will be pairings in this, but as of right now, they are for the most part undecided. If you want to have a say in the matter, just right your suggestion into a review. Thanks to those of you who have already given me your input and please remember, those are the only way I can gauge interest in my stories.**_

_**IIIII**_

**Can the clock move any slower…? **Yusuke thought, glaring at the slow moving device on the wall. It had been creeping along at a snail's pace; dragging the past few minutes into what felt like hours for the spirit detective. The fact that he was even in class at this time was a small miracle in itself. Back at his old school, Yusuke wasn't even there more often than not. While the lecture being given was enough to drive anyone to absolute boredom, it was the fact that lunch break was around the corner that was really slowing things down. **So... Hungry... **Now normally, Yusuke would just buy something from the school cafeteria, but today had been a little different.

As he had been walking out the door that morning, Haruna had shoved a box into his chest. "It's a bento," she explained, not looking him in the eye. "I didn't make it for you, but I had an extra...so take it."

"Uh...thanks?" Yusuke replied, confused. Later on, the smell had gotten to him. **Smells delicious... **But now that bastard of a time piece was moving so slowly, it felt like lunch would never arrive.

The past week had been exceptionally boring, well as boring as life with a Masou Shoujo and a Necromancer could be. No new Megalos had shown up recently, and there hadn't been any new leads into his case either. While his class's room had been decimated after the battle with the crayfish Megalo, there was nothing connected him to its destruction. Instead, the authorities had decided to blame it on some kind of gas leak. Orito didn't buy it though, he had been sure Yusuke had something to do with all of the damage. So, he decided to tell everyone he could about what he believed, and word had traveled throughout the school about their new resident Psychopath.

Yusuke looked out of the window in an attempt to distract himself from the thought of food. His eyes fell upon a group of students apparently in Gym class outside.

IIIII

Down on the school track, that very Gym class was beginning to wrap up. "Hey Yuki, did you girls hear about that new guy?" A girl with long black hair asked another. They were finishing up their running and beginning to head back into the building.

The girl beside her, one with blonde hair and bright green eyes raised an eyebrow at her friend's question. "No, why?"

"He's supposed to be some super dangerous thug From Sariyaki High." She replied excitedly. "Word is he's the one who wrecked that classroom about a week ago."

"How could somebody do that?" Yuki asked skeptically. **There's no boy here that could break through a concrete wall.**

"What are you girls talking about?" a third voice called out. She had black hair like the first; however hers was far shorter, barely coming to her shoulders.

"I was telling Yuki about that new student that destroyed the classroom." The first girl replied.

"Oh, you mean the Great Urameshi." The newcomer said with a hint of worry. "Yeah, I had a cousin who went to the same school and she said he was always getting into fights; I admit I was a little freaked out when I learned he had come here..."

"Did you say Urameshi?" Yuki asked eyes widening a bit. **There's no way...** "Are you talking about Yusuke Urameshi?"

"Yeah." the girl with the short hair replied simply. "You heard of him too?"

Yuki's jaw dropped slightly before regained her composure. "Y-yeah you could say that." **Urameshi is here… **she thought excitedly. I smile crept across her face **I have to tell bro about this.**

IIIII

As the bell rang for lunch break to begin, Urameshi reached down and grabbed his bento, slamming it onto the desk. Causing several students to jump in their seats and almost giving poor Orito a heart attack. **Chow time! **He opened the top of the box and looked down at its contents. **Fried eggs… ok…. **He separated the two halves of the box and glanced down at the second part, a tick mark appearing on his head. **Eggs…again… **Sighing audibly, he reached for his thermos. **She'll hear about this when I get back… **he began to pour out what he thought was tea, but what flopped onto his desk wasn't a liquid at all. Just more eggs. His fists clenched and teeth gritted, Yusuke tried to calm himself down. Eventually he managed to do so, probably because he needed to eat something now, and lots of eggs was better than nothing. He picked up one of the mini fried egg rolls and popped it into his mouth. **Ho-Ly SHIT. **He started piling the fried eggs into his mouth one after the other, shoveling them down with gusto. **How the hell can anything be THIS DELICIOUS? **

IIIII

When Yusuke got home that afternoon, he was greeted by a smirking Haruna. "I can forgive that grin this time." He said.

"Of course," she said proudly. "What else could you expect from a genius like me?"

"But hey, would it kill you to try something besides eggs next time?""

Haruna stomped her foot down. "SHUT UP! Subordinates should be thankful for what they are given!"

Yusuke faced her with a scowl. "QUIT WITH THIS SUBORDINATE CRAP!" he shouted back. "I DON'T ANSWER TO MASOU SHOUJO!"

"YES YOU DO YOU UNGRATEFUL MAN!" Haruna responded. "I TAKE YOU UNDER MY WING AND THIS IS WHAT I GET BACK?"

"I'M A SPIRIT DETECTIVE!" Yusuke shouted angrily. "I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU!"

_Quiet down you Children... _Eu had put twin signs up to their faces. Both sides grumbled at her intervention.

"I'm Hungry," Haruna said, still glaring at Yusuke.

"Go make something then," said the still fuming spirit detective.

"I want something other than fried eggs," the Masou Shoujo responded, sticking her tongue out.

"Why you..." Yusuke began, but stopped when Eu held up another message.

_I am hungry as well, make something. _Yusuke stared down at the note, sighing.

After some issues with the food, Yusuke had given up on trying making anything edible and did the sensible thing, deciding to call delivery. "Hey, what does everyone want?" he called out into the living room.

"Kinichi Pork!" Haruna called out, getting an affirmative nod from Eu.

Yusuke nodded and walked towards the phone. He began to dial the number of a local delivery service when a new voice called out. "I would like Miso Soup."

"Okay whatev... wait what?" the spirit detective turned around quickly to see that there was somebody he had never seen before sitting in the living room. She was sitting in a chair, eyes closed. The new figure had long black hair put up in a ponytail. She wore tight fitting jeans and a yellow top, exposing her midriff and considerable assets. A cape was also tied around her shoulders, apparently blowing in the non-existent indoor wind. "And who the hell are you?" Yusuke said, head cocked to the side.

The girl opened her eyes, revealing to be a dark green color. "Miso Soup."

"Miso Soup?" **What the hell? **Yusuke thought looking over the new arrival. **How did she get in her without me noticing... and why doesn't anybody else seem to care? **

"Who is she?" Haruna asked, looking at Eu; her hand pointing towards the dark haired girl.

**Good, so I'm not the only one… **Yusuke thought with some relief. His gaze once again fell upon the newcomer. "I'll ask you again, who the hell are you?"

"Fine," the new girl said with obvious distaste. "My name is Seraphim." She cleared her throat and continued. "I like the Tsubamegaeshi secret sword technique; I am skilled at using the Tsubamegaeshi secret sword technique; my hobby is the tsubamegaeshi secret sword technique."

**Well jeez. **The spirit detective thought. **Is everything the sword technique with the girl?** He shook his head. "So, why'd you come here?"

"Eucliwood Hellscythe, I request your assistance." Sera said to Eu, completely ignoring Yusuke's question.

"Hey, I'm talking over here," Yusuke said, slightly peeved at the girl for ignoring him.

"My mission is to ask Hellscythe to willingly accompany me." She replied to the spirit detective, eyes never leaving Eu.

"Where to?"

"To the village of ninjas." replied Sera.

"More of this crap." Yusuke mumbled. "You're a vampire ninja too, aren't ya?"

Sera's eyes turned to Yusuke in surprise. "How do you know that?"

Eu scribbled something on her writing pad and slid it over to Yusuke. _Don't mind her. Send her away. _He looked down at the note and looked back to his landlord, a confused look on his face. She tapped her message again, sending the point across.

Yusuke looked at her for few seconds longer, before shrugging and turning to face Sera. "Alright, well she wants you to go-"

"By the way, who are you to Hellscythe?" the vampire ninja asked, interrupting Yusuke.

"What?" Yusuke asked, starting to get annoyed.

_My servant._ Eu replied to Sera, holding up the message for her to see.

"Then I shall be your servant as well." The vampire ninja said matter-of-factly. "Please call me Sera."

_I only need one servant._

"Then I shall take the place of this exceedingly rude man." Sera said.

"The hell? You show up and demand food then insulted me!" Yusuke replied charging over to the dark haired girl.

She stood up as if to challenge him, eyes narrowing. "As if there would be a need for me to be polite to someone as rude as you." The two were less than a foot apart, staring at the other with intensity. "Let's take this someone isolated."

"Fine by me," the spirit detective said with a grin. **Haven't had a good fight in over a week anyway… **

"I will show you which one of us is worthy to serve Hellscythe." Sera stated confidently.

IIIII

The moon had risen into the sky by the time the pair had found a spot isolated enough for their liking. They had chosen the old graveyard nearby, the same one in which Yusuke had beheaded the bear like Megalo and first met Haruna. The Masou Shoujo had decided to tag along to see the battle. She had plopped down on one of the flatter tombstones and had begun munching into a bag of cookies. "Hurry up already." She said lazily.

"You should be careful to pay attention." Sera said, staring down her soon to be opponent.

"I wouldn't worry about that." Yusuke said smugly. "So, why the sudden desire to defeat me?"

"I must do it for my mission." Sera replied flatly. "However, you're not a normal person are you?" Her eyes changed color, beginning to glow a bright red.

"Oh yeah, and how do you know that?" asked the spirit detective.

"I am a ninja." Her cape began to flutter as winds picked up in the graveyard, leaves beginning to float around her form. Yusuke and Haruna looked on in surprise as the leaves fused together to form a sword in the girls hand. "I will cut you to ribbons until you cannot fight." She pointed her newly made sword at Yusuke. "Do you still wish to fight?"

A smirk crossed the boy's face as he dropped into a fighting stance. "Eu told me to send you packing."

"Then let us begin!" the vampire ninja shouted, lunging at Yusuke with her sword.

**Fast! **Yusuke thought, moving out of the way of her attack. He watched as a tombstone broke apart, the force of her attack cleaving it in half. She leapt at him again, slashing at him again with her blade. Yusuke avoided the swings, looking for an opportunity to strike back. She leapt back, and the spirit detective leapt forward, using the opportunity to throw a haymaker. To his surprise however, she dissipated into leaves on the spot. **What? **Yusuke looked around, confused. **Where'd she go? **A slight rustling of leaves was his only warning as the vampire ninja appeared behind him, swinging down in a surprise attack. Yusuke leapt away, the attack leaving a cut on the back of his shirt.

"I'll admit you're better than I expected." Sera said flatly to the boy; the two staring each other down once again.

"Glad to have you approval," Yusuke said with a smirk. **Those attacks of hers are really fast...** She disappeared into a bunch of leaves once again, blowing away into the wind. Yusuke stood still, trying to guess where she would come from this time around. Hearing the rustle of leaves once again, Yusuke quickly turned to face his reappearing opponent.

"You're finished!" She shouted, swinging her sword down at the idle spirit detective, only to be shocked as it stopped short. **Who is this person? **

Yusuke grinned at the surprised look on her face. When she had appeared, he had waited for her to swing, and then in a show of brute strength, grabbed the girl's sword with his bare left hand, which now had a thin trickle of blood running down its length. "Gotcha." Holding her sword in place with his left, the spirit detective reared back with his right and unloaded a punch into the face of the startled Vampire Ninja. "What?" he called out in surprise as his defenseless victim was replaced with a log.

"Tsumbamegaeshi secret sword technique!" Yusuke looked up in surprise to see Sera floating high in the air above him, but now with two large black wings unfurled. "HACHIREN!" She swung her sword down hard, red crescents flying out from its swings hurling towards Yusuke at high speed. She grinned as her attacks made contact, slamming into the ground and throwing up a large cloud of dust and dirt. Her grin began to falter however, as a faint glow began to emanate from inside the dust cloud. **What is...?**

"SPIRIT GUN!" a thin beam of bright blue energy shot out of the dust cloud at ridiculous speed, leaving the once again stunned vampire ninja with no time to react. The beam slammed into her chest knocking the air out of her, and consequently knocking her out of the air; plummeting to the ground below. The smoke cleared, revealing a grinning Yusuke pointing his index finger like a pistol at where Sera had been moments before. His clothes had taken a bit of a beating, but the spirit detective himself had little more than a few scratches.

"Awesome!" Haruna called out, leaping down from her perch atop the tombstone.

Yusuke walked over to where Sera had landed, relieved to see her coming to. **Good, I thought I overdid it with that shot... **

**What was that attack, it was incredibly fast...? **Sera thought, beginning to sit up. **I feel like I've heard the name before… **She glanced up to see Yusuke standing before her. She felt as if she should know this person, but couldn't quite place it. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Yusuke Urameshi, Spirit Detective." He replied, pointed his thumb at himself.

"..And Masou Shoujo!" Haruna called out from behind, causing Yusuke to narrow his eyes.

"I said to stop with that crap!" he shouted back to his so called superior.

He turned back to Sera to see something he hadn't been expecting, the girl bowing. "I admit defeat." She stated, rising up to look at Yusuke. "I can see why Hellscythe accepts you as her servant."

"So does that mean you'll leave?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes. I will go home." Sera said, standing up. "It's the pride of being a Vampire Ninja. Farewell." She closed her eyes and disappeared in a flurry of leaves.

**That's the second one in a week... **Yusuke thought, thinking back to his earlier encounter with Sarasavarti his first day at school. **Wonder if they're connected?**

IIIII

"Why the hell are you still here?" Yusuke shouted as he returned to Eu's home, seeing Sera not only still there, but currently pouring tea for his landlord. "What happened to going home?"

"This is my home," The ninja replied simply, putting down the tea kettle.

"You're gonna be staying here?" Yusuke asked in disbelief. **Not this shit again.**

"That is correct." Sera replied. "To complete my mission at any cost is the pride of a ninja."

_What is going on Yusuke…? _Eu wrote, holding it up to her servant.

"Not a clue." Yusuke replied with a sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He sat down at the table and poured himself a cup of tea. **What is it with this city...? **

"I guess I don't have a choice then." Sera said, turning towards Yusuke. "I guess I'll have to become your servant."

"My servant?" Yusuke said, spit taking. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I cannot be Hellscythe's servant." Sera replied. "I lost to you in battle, so if I am to stay by her side it has to be as your servant." Yusuke could only watch on in shock as the buxom girl declared herself his servant. "You are well known among my people Urameshi." she said, snapping the spirit detective out of his daze. "And even though I have found you to be rude and short tempered, many would consider it an honor."

"Really?" Yusuke said, surprised.

"Yes," the vampire ninja replied. "You have proven yourself to be very powerful in emerging victorious from the Dark Tournament, and our most powerful warriors seem to have quite the level of respect for you."

"Well know," Yusuke said with a grin. "It's nice to be recognized every now and then."

"I can see why Jin likes you so much." Sera stated.

"Oh really, why is that?"

"You're both idiots."

IIIII

Eventually the food was ordered and everyone had their fill. Sera with her Miso soup, and everyone else with their pork and rice. Deciding to call it a day after such a crazy day, Yusuke went up to his room and plopped down his bead. **Geez, it gets weirder and weirder by the day. **He thought, staring up at the ceiling. **I've been here almost a week, and absolutely nothing has happened. **In fact it seemed that everything else that could happen to somebody had happened to Yusuke over the past few days. **Wonder what pacifier breath would say... **_**Yusuke, have you managed to get any closer to finding the orb? **_**Nope, but I did kick the shit out a crayfish monster and fight another vampire ninja... **The thought made him chuckle to himself. "At least I haven't been bored…"

Just then, a ceiling panel was pulled aside, revealing Sera. "Excuse me." Not being surprised by anything at this point, Yusuke shifted to face her. "Hellscythe has closed her heart."

"You've only been here for a few hours," Yusuke replied. "How would you know?"

"I have more experience with female emotions than some rude man." Sera replied simply.

"I've been here for a week and she's been like that the whole time." Yusuke said stifling a yawn.

"She seems to have her reasons."

"Hmmph"

Sera sighed. "She doesn't seem receptive to my request."

"I don't see how that's my problem." Yusuke said, trying to roll over and go to sleep.

"You're a man, do something about it." Sera said with a hint of disgust, closing the panel in the ceiling.

"Her feelings huh?" Yusuke mumbled, once more staring at the ceiling. **I barely know anything about her, much less what her feelings are.** **I know that she is a friend of Genkai's, and that the old hag helped her at some point. **He turned over on his side, trying to get in a more comfortable position. **She doesn't even talk... The girl is such a mystery... **Trailing away on that thought, the spirit detective drifted off to sleep.

IIIII

"Yusuke, more!" Haruna demanded, shoving the empty rise bowl into the spirit detective's face. Morning had come early, and the whole group was down for a breakfast of last night's left overs.

"Yeah, yeah." He replied, scooping more rice into the bowl and handing it back to her.

"I would like some more Miso Soup as well." Sera said, handing him her own bowl.

"You've made yourself quite at home haven't you?" Yusuke said. **Whatever happened to being MY servant? **

"I'm prepared for a long battle." She replied.

"Eh?"

"The war we ninja are a part of has been at a standstill for over one hundred years." She said, taking back her now full bowl. "I don't expect anything to happen in the next few days."

"Sounds like you've got something big going on."

"Hopefully not..." she said, her voice trailing off. Her face changed to an expression Yusuke had yet to see, worry.

**That's different... wonder what's bugging her. **Yusuke thought.

"This is today's lunch." Haruna said, snapping Yusuke out of his thoughts. She handed him a bento box, the same as before.

"It's not all fried eggs this time is it?" Yusuke asked.

"Don't give away the punch line." Haruna said, narrowing her eyes.

"Just give me a little variety from time to time; maybe some white rice?" said Yusuke.

"Put it in yourself, you jerk." Haruna replied, turning away.

"He can be quite an ass can't he?" Sera replied, sipping her soup.

"Why don't you just go die you idiot?" Haruna added. Something hard slammed down on the table, cutting the conversation.

Eu had slammed her hand down after Haruna's last statement. "Do not use those words casually."

"Huh?" Haruna said, confused.

"Relax Eu," Yusuke said. "She isn't serious." He reached out and patted the grumpy girl on the head. "Were you Haruna?"

"Shut Up!" Haruna shouted, shoving Yusuke back. "Don't touch my head like that! Just go die!" Eu leaned forward across the table and in a move that shocked the other two present, reached across and slapped Haruna hard across the face. "What'd you do that for?" Haruna shouted, clutching her reddening cheek.

_Death is Painful. _Eu wrote, holding it up for her to see. She sat back down and clenched the notebook to her chest, staring down at the floor.

"Eu..." Yusuke said under his breath. **I think Sera was right, something his definitely bothering her. **

Eu looked up to see Haruna holding a Thermos in front of her, before dropping its eggy contents on to the plate in front of her. "Eat it." Haruna simply said. She stood up and charged out of the room. "Make sure you eat it!"

The group sat in silence for another few moments, before a thunderclap rolled through the city. **Rain...today? **Yusuke thought, getting up and walking towards the window. **I could have sworn it was sunny just a few minutes ago… **he looked back to the silver haired girl who was now digging into the fried eggs. **It's like the sky is crying for her…**


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Here you go, lastest chapter of Kore Wa Spirit Detective Desu ka. This one not having much action, but decent plot development. Now, there will be pairings in this, but as of right now, they are for the most part undecided. If you want to have a say in the matter, just right your suggestion into a review. Thanks to those of you who have already given me your input and please remember, those are the only way I can gauge interest in my stories.**_

_**IIIII**_

**Keiko is coming today. **The thought went through Yusuke's mind as he sat through another boring day in the classroom. He was excited about her arrival, but was also dreading the interference of his… friends. **If Keiko meets them, there's no telling what could happen. **He almost shivered in dread as the possibilities flooded his mind. **If she figures out I'm living with three other girls, I'm toast. **Even if he hadn't done anything in his time at Eu's home, Yusuke just knew that Keiko would see things the wrong way and blow a gasket. **Eh... what can I do to keep her away from the house…? **He dropped his head onto his desk, trying to figure something out.

"Are you okay, Urameshi?"

Yusuke looked up to a girl standing in front of his desk, looking down on him. She had long brown hair, pulled down into two brown pigtails. **Huh? That's the first person to so much as speak to me since I got here. **Yusuke thought, surprised that someone at this school would even bother to ask, seeing as he held such a frightening reputation. "Don't worry about it." He replied flatly, placing his head back on the desk.

"What a coincidence. I happen to have something in my pocket."

**What is that idiot up to now…? **Yusuke thought, mildly interested. He looked over and saw Orito, chatting with; or at the very least attempting to chat with a girl in the class. The girl in front of him did the same.

"I'm a class officer, I'm in a hurry." The girl replied storming off.

**Ouch... **Yusuke thought, witnessing the boy's rejection. To his mild surprise, Orito seemed unfazed and moved on to another girl.

"Hey, yesterday I won something at a lottery!" he said, waving his arms around.

"Sorry, I'm not interested."

**Damn… strike two. **The spirit detective mentally chuckled. The poor guy had been shut down twice in under a minute. However, he had yet to give up hope.

"I've got two tickets. Could this be fate?" Orito said to his third target, a girl with long brown hair.

"You're gross." She said simply, before walking away.

**BURRNNN! **Yusuke thought, trying hard not to burst into outright laughter at his classmate's misfortune. **That's the fastest I think anyone has seven gone through all three strikes… **The spirit detective had to cover his mouth to stop any potential chuckles from leaking out.

"Seems even with free bowling tickets, Orito can't get anyone to go out with him." The girl in front of him said.

"Maybe so…wait Bowling Tickets?" Yusuke began to think. **That'd keep her away from the house, maybe I could get them from him… **The spirit Detectives gaze fell on the now forlorn boy, sulking in a corner. "Hey Orito!"

The boy in question stiffened at the spirit detective's words, slowly turning around to see the object of his fears staring at him. "Y-yes Mr. Urameshi." He said, trying to be as respectful as possible.

Yusuke smirked at Orito's reaction; the boy was still petrified of him. "You have bowling tickets?"

Orito leaped back in surprise. "How did... when..." He recovered quickly, holding the pair of tickets in front of him. "Y-yes I did." He gulped as Yusuke's gaze didn't relent.

"Could you…"

"Yes, certainly!" Orito exclaimed, dropping to his knees and extending the tickets above his head. "As a token of male friendship, I give these to you as a gift!" **Don't hurt me... **he thought frantically.

"Ha, sweet." Yusuke said snatching the pair of tickets from the boy's hands, before pocketing them. "These should work alright." He looked back at the boy, seeing him trying to inch away unseen. **God... he's so pathetic… **"Orito!" The frightened student shot up, at attention. "I owe you one, ok?"

Orito stood in place, stunned at what just happened. **Did the great Urameshi just say he owed me a favor? **

IIIII

A few hours later, Yusuke stood at the train station, waiting for Keiko to arrive. **Should be any minute now. **Now that he had something to keep her away from the chaos that was his current lodgings, Yusuke had calmed significantly. He was quite looking forward to some time with the girl, anything to get his mind off of all the craziness he had been experiencing the past few weeks. Keiko had always been a sense of normalcy in Yusuke's ridiculous life. She always had his back in Jr high, sticking up for him when all he did was skip class and cause trouble. She was even there for the dark tournament cheering him on every step of the way, even if it meant standing up to a bunch of bloodthirsty demons to do so. Looking off into the distance, he could see the bullet train approaching the station. The train stopped with a squealing of breaks, settling into the crowded station. Yusuke kicked off the wall he was leaning against and approached the platform.

The doors opened and people began to spill out. Yusuke looked around for Keiko, trying to wade through the masses. "Hey Yusuke!" he heard, turning to see the girl waving at him.

"Hey Keiko, nice skirt." BAM. A hard smack across the face. **Yep, that's Keiko.**

"I didn't have time to change out of my uniform and catch the train." Keiko said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, yeah." Yusuke said, rubbing his stinging cheek. "So how have you been?"

"Our class's attendance average and GPA have shot through the roof after you transferred." She said. "Even Kuwabara is pulling his own weight now."

"WHAT?" Yusuke shouted in shock. **I knew helping him would do some good, but he's actually doing well? **

"You'd be surprised where some dedication can get you Yusuke." Keiko said, her nose in the air.  
"Our class is now rated the best in the school." Keiko sighed, turning back to the spirit detective. "But things aren't as much fun without you around."

"Well of course not." Yusuke replied with a smirk, causing Keiko to roll her eyes.

"So, what do you do for fun around here?"

"I thought we could do something together for a change." Yusuke said, pulling out the bowling tickets.

Keiko's eyes widened in shock. Yusuke had thought ahead? They were going to do something together? Her eyes narrowed. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Yusuke replied, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Just some food and bowling, really!"

Keiko was deep in thought. **Yusuke has never done anything like this before, the few times I've tried he's had to run off to do spirit detective things. **She thought back to the time Yusuke had left her at the movies by herself, running off to do god knows what. However, this could be a rare opportunity, one that she shouldn't pass up. She sighed, raising her head to reveal a bright smile. "Ok, I'll believe you this time."

Yusuke and Keiko had arrived at the bowling alley a little while later, and to the latter's surprise, the spirit detective had yet to run off. Before they started, the pair decided to get something to eat, settling on a restaurant built into the bowling alley. The restaurant had a strange luchador theme, all of the employees being muscular men in colorful masks. When Yusuke's food came, it held the standard burger and fries, but came with a surprise. "A mask set?" Keiko asked, pointing to the bright red and yellow mask sitting on Yusuke's tray. It had the restaurants logo on the forehead, and two large yellow horns poking out the side. "That's what you ordered?"

"Hell yeah!" Yusuke said, pulling the mask over his head. "I love these things." He was an avid supporter of the Ultimate Fight tournaments held throughout Japan; many of the fighters wore similar masks.

"Yusuke, you need to grow up." Keiko said, giggling at the boys antics.

The spirit detective pulled the stupid looking mask off of his face, a grin on his face. "But that's no fun."

"That goofy mask reminds me of Kuwabara." Keiko said. "Oh by the way, there's something he wanted me to tell you."

"Him, what is it?"

"He said to tell you that he's going to see Genkai this weekend."

"Genkai?" Yusuke questioned. Why would he have any reason to do that? "Did he say why?"

"Sorry, he didn't." Keiko replied. "Just said there was something he had to take care of and that she was the only one who could help him."

"That's weird." Yusuke commented, thinking back. "He seemed fine when I left." Genkai was a powerful Psychic, if Kuwabara was going to see her it could only be something similar. **What could he be doing…?**

"So, how close are you to being done with this case?" Keiko asked, playing with the straw on her drink.

"I don't know." Yusuke replied truthfully. He hadn't made any progress since arriving; literally nothing had given him any clues. "I've barely made a dent in it to be honest." Keiko didn't respond, her gaze fixed down on the straw she was playing with. "There's somebody out there that I need to stop, but I don't know anything about them, much less where they'll strike next."

"Alright." Keiko responded after a pause. "Just try to be safe okay?"

"I'll be okay, don't worry about me." Yusuke replied with a smirk. "Now what do you we do some bowling?" The girl smiled and followed him out of the restaurant towards the bowling lanes.

Keiko was stunned at how everything had turned out. She had been expecting Yusuke to have to run off again for some reason or another. But here he was, spending time alone with her for the first time in practically forever. Her earlier suspicions were being kicked to the curb as the evening went by. Here they were on the seventh frame of their second game, the first of which she had one rather handily. Yusuke sucked at bowling. "Seems like I've got this one in the bag as well Yusuke." She said, walking back to her seat after picking up a difficult spare.

"Maybe, but I sense a comeback!" Yusuke said, grabbing his own ball and walking out into the lane. It was still mathematically possible for him to win the game, that is, if he could hit nothing but strikes the rest of the way and Keiko knocked down no more than seven. He reared back to hurl his ball down the lane, taking a step forward…

"What do you think about that? Did you see it?"

…then slipping and falling on his face. **Please tell me that isn't who I think it is… **The spirit detective turned his gaze down the alley, seeing a group of familiar faces a few rows down. Haruna was pumping her arms in celebration of something, possibly a strike. Sera was up next, getting ready to toss her own ball. **Oh shit... what are they doing here…? **

"Yusuke, you okay?" Keiko asked, as he was still sprawled out on the ground.

**Can't let them know I'm here! **Yusuke thought, scrambling up and running back to his seat. **If she figures out I'm living with them…**

"Yusuke what's wrong," Keiko asked. "You look horrible."

Yusuke felt horrible as he tried to figure a way out of this situation. He must have been sweating bullets by now. **Keiko would absolutely freak out… **"I…I gotta go to the bathroom." He said, springing up.

"But you never bowled your ball?"

"I'm fine, just do it for me." Yusuke said, trying to get away.

"Hey!"

**They've seen me! **Yusuke thought, preparing to break into a sprint.

"Hold on a second!" Keiko said, grabbing the back of his shirt. "What happened to you all of a sudden?"

"Hey, over here!"

Keiko turned her head to see a petite girl with reddish-brown hair approaching them. "Excuse me, but are you talking to us?"

"No, I'm talking to Yusuke!" Haruna responded, pointing at the panicked spirit detective, who was trying to hide his face from view. "Say something!"

"Yusuke, say something, ignoring people is rude." Sera added, walking up as well.

_Yusuke. _Eu had written his name.

**Keiko is going to be ballistic… **Yusuke thought, sitting up and revealing his face.

"Yusuke…" Keiko began slowly. Her eye narrowed as she turned her gaze towards the spirit detective. "…do you know these girls?"

"Well I…"

"You do know them don't you."

"Yes, I…"

"I KNEW IT!" she roared. "IS THIS WHAT YOU WERE TRYING TO HIDE FROM ME?"

"NO KEIKO I WASN'T I…" Yusuke tried to explain.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THEM?"

"We live with him." Haruna answered.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SAY THAT!" Yusuke shouted. He turned to Keiko, expecting to feel a slap unlike any he had ever felt before. But to his surprise, it didn't come. In fact, Keiko was as standing still as a board. "Keiko..." he began slowly. "… I can explain." He shouted out in surprise as she began to fall over backwards. He caught her before she hit the ground. "Ah... what..." He turned to look at the others. "What happened to her?"

_Fainted…shock. _Eu replied on her notepad.

**What to do…what to do… **Yusuke thought, holding the unconscious girl in his arms. "Can I take her back to the house?" he asked

_Of course._

IIIII

Yusuke took Keiko back to the house and placed her on the couch; all while trying to figure out how to explain the situation when she woke up.

"You were trying to hide our existence from your friend weren't you?" Yusuke looked up to see Sera staring down at him, a disapproving look on her face. "How incredibly rude."

"It's not that." Yusuke replied. "I didn't want her to get the wrong idea. I mean, a teenage boy living in a house with a bunch of girls isn't exactly considered normal."

"Just explain it to her."

"It's not that easy." Yusuke replied. "You saw how she reacted back there, when she gets up she's probably going to think I'm some kind of playboy." Yusuke reached over for the television remote and flipped through the channels, landing on a local news station.

_Relax. _Eu had entered the room, and was writing into her notepad. _I've known you for two weeks and know better than that. I'm sure she does too. _

Yusuke's eyes widened at Eu's written words. **She's right, if anyone knows me, it's Keiko… but still.**

"We interrupt this news broadcast for an important news bulletin. The latest news report confirms that the only surviving victim of the recent serial killer attacks, Kyoko Hajima will be released from the Furumachi hospital in a few days. It is the hope of law enforcement that her experiences can be used to solve the case once and for all."

Yusuke jumped up from his seat. "There was a survivor?"

"Apparently there was." Haruna said through a mouthful of cookies. "Wait, survivor of what again?"

"The case I'm here to solve." Yusuke replied. "Somebody is killing people and stealing their souls with a certain ancient artifact." **Maybe this girl could give me some details… **He began to head towards the door, but stopped midway. He turned back to look at Keiko, still unconscious on the couch.

"Don't worry about her." Said Sera. "We're not going anywhere else today."

_I'll explain everything to her._ Eu wrote. _Just don't be too long. _

Yusuke nodded and took one last look at Keiko before heading out the door. **Keiko, I'm sorry but I have to figure this out. **

IIIII

Before too long, Yusuke arrived at the Furumachi hospital, and after some careful answers. It was difficult to learn which room Kyoko was being kept in, but after posing as a concerned school friend, he was able to get the room number. He jumped into the elevator and rode it to the appropriate floor. **Wonder what all she saw… **Yusuke thought. With enough information he could wrap this thing up fairly quickly. Most demons in the human world weren't to strong.

He jumped out of the elevator when it stopped, and walked over to the door his target was currently recovering in; room 407. He knocked on the door, letting those inside know he wanted to come in. The door opened after a few seconds, and to his surprise, a familiar face was on the other side. "U-Urameshi?"

"Hey Orito." Yusuke said, slightly confused. "Is a Kyoko Hajima here?"

"What?" Orito gasped in confusion. **How does he know about Kyoko? What- what if he's the killer! **He took a step back in fright. **It makes too much sense, who else would attack an innocent girl than the Great Urameshi! **

"I'm not going to hurt her; I just need to ask her about the guy who attacked her." Yusuke explained, seeing the confusion in his classmate's eyes.

"Why do you need to know that?" Orito said, getting braver by the second. Kyoko was like a sister to him, no matter whom he is, if this guy tried anything, he would stop him.

**Got to come up with something… **Yusuke thought. **Might as well be truthful. **"I'm trying to figure out who did it."

That caught Orito off guard. "W-why would you want to do that?"

"That's none of your business." Yusuke said, narrowing his eyes. "Now can I talk with her or not?"

"I...uh." Orito began.

"Orito, who is at the door?" A weak voice called out from inside the room.

"Someone who want to find the guy who did this to you." Yusuke called out before Orito could respond.

"What... no...he." Orito stuttered.

"Let him in." the weak voice said. "I'd like to do what I can."

Yusuke smirked at Orito before forcing himself past him. As he turned the corner into the room, Yusuke saw that the girl in the room was around his own age, maybe a little bit younger. Her light brown hair was free and hanging past her shoulders. She wore a pink shirt, and had bandages up most of her left arm. "Hey, I'm Yusuke Urameshi." He said, taking a seat in one of the room's chairs. He turned it to face Kyoko; Orito watching him like a hawk.

"Kyoko Hajima." She replied shyly. "Are you a friend of Orito's?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Yusuke said, a grin spreading across his face. "Mind if I ask about the guy that attacked you?"

The girl shook her head in response.

"How are your injuries?" Yusuke asked, taking a glance at the bandages on her arm.

"They're a lot better." She said quietly.  
**Doesn't talk much huh. **Yusuke thought. **Enough small talk I guess. **"I know this is out of the blue, but did you see the guy that attacked you?" Kyoko looked down at the floor. "Ah, sorry."

"No, it's ok." The girl replied, shaking her head. "I…I saw them."

"Could you tell me?" Yusuke leaned in a little, eager to hear what she had to say.

"They had very bright, blue eyes." Kyoko began. "The person was probably around my age."

**Young girl with blue eyes… **Yusuke thought. **That doesn't tell me much. **"Do you remember anything else about them?" he asked. "Anything less…general?"

"I remember shiny gloves, like knight gloves." She added.

**Gauntlets? That almost sounds like… **Yusuke's thought. **There's no way… **"By any chance, did the person have light, almost grey hair?"

"Yes, yes they did!" Kyoko replied, turning towards Yusuke with a surprised look. "Do you know who it is?"

"I know somebody like that, but I don't think it's them." Yusuke replied, shaking his head. **There's no way it's her. I've never seen her angry, much less violent. Well there was that issue with Haruna… hell even then she seemed to hate the word death. Maybe there's more like here…**

"If you know, please tell me!" Kyoko said, reaching out to grab Yusuke; alarming both him and the spectating Orito. "Please, tell me who killed my parents!"

"The person I know is too quiet to do something like that." Yusuke said, trying to calm the girl down.

"It's probably them!" the girl said, before beginning to collapse. Like he had with Keiko, Yusuke caught her. Seeing the girl he considered a little sister in the arms of the great Urameshi, Orito lunged forward, only to stop in shock.

"Hey, you all right?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm okay." Kyoko replied, leaning back down on the bed.

As Yusuke sat back down, something under the bed caught his eye. **What's this? **He reached down and pulled out a wooden sword. "A boken?"

"Ah yes, my grandfather gave that to me so I could protect myself." Kyoko explained. "He said that since I had seen the culprit…they may come after me again." Yusuke watched as the girl began to shake a little, tears beginning to fall. "I felt like the culprit didn't think anything of killing people…their expression… I'm scared."

Orito rushed forward to grab the now crying girl. "It'll be ok Kyoko; nobody is going to hurt you ok."

**This girl is an emotional wreck...** Yusuke thought. **Whoever did this really shook her up. I have to find them... could it actually be her? **He shook his head to clear it. "Kyoko." The girl turned to look at him, eyes glistening with tears. "I'll find the culprit, you can count on it."

IIIII

Approaching the doorway to Eu's house, a growing sense of dread surrounded him. Not only was he now suspecting his landlord of being a possible serial killer, but Keiko was waiting behind that door, and he had no idea what to expect. He opened the door, to find the opposite of what he was expecting.

All four of the girls were sitting around the table talking and drinking tea. **What the hell? **Yusuke thought dumbfounded.

"Ah, you're back." Keiko said, waving to Yusuke.

"What...but...you...I." Yusuke tried to reply, but kept stuttering. Keiko had found out he was living with three other girls, and didn't care? What was going on?

_I explained it. _Eu wrote. _She took it quite well. _

"A thank you would be sufficient, you rude man." Sera added.

"You're OK WITH THIS?" Yusuke asked a still smiling Keiko.

"Well." She started, getting up and walking toward Yusuke. "You really didn't have a choice in living here or not, so I can't really get mad at your for that." She stopped in front of the still amazed spirit detective. "However," she reared back and slammed her palm into Yusuke's cheek sending him to the floor.

"Owwww." Yusuke moaned, pulling himself off the ground.

"..Besides, with the new arrangement, I'll be able to keep an eye on you." Keiko finished, sitting back down.

"What do you mean new arrangements?" Yusuke asked, rubbing his cheek.

_She'll be staying with us._

IIIII

On the other side of town, something was happening in an old abandoned factory. Pots banged, and soup boiled on the inside of the building, the scent of ramen filling the air. A girl was sitting at the counter, finishing off a rather large bowl.

"Ahh." Yuki sighed, downing the last of the ramen. "Hit the spot." She put the bowl away and pressed a button on the side of the wall. A large screen appeared out of it, fizzling into life after a few seconds. The ramen loving girl stood in front of the screen, as a figure came into view.

"owaya sis, 'oy 'av yer been?" a thickly accented voice called from the figure. As the picture came into view, it revealed what seemed to be a rather well toned man with blue eyes and a bush of red hair. The long pointy ears, and small horn on the forehead gave away the figure for what it really was, a Demon.

"Hey Jin, I'm doing fine." Yuki replied to her brother. "I just came across some news you might want to here."

"Ah really, loike waat?" Jin asked, curious.

"Someone showed up at my school about a week ago."

"Wus it dat jimmy fella again, i'd rip 'imself a new wan if oi wus oyt dare!" Jin replied angrily.

"No, no nothing like that." Yuki said waving her arms. "It was Yusuke Urameshi."

"Blimey dat rapid. roi gran' chap dat wan, yer shud meet 'imself. 'ell maybe oi shud cum oyt dare meself!" Jin said excitedly, his ears beginning to wiggle. "Ever since de dark tournament oi 'enny 'ad an interestin' scrap. ah, yuki don't latch onto 'imself nigh, oi tink 'e's got wan mucker already."

"It's not like that Jin!" Yuki shouted at her brother, a blush spreading across her face.

Jin broke into a stupid grin. "T'be sure it isn't, well take care den."

Yuki shut down the broadcast and turned away from the screen. **I still can't believe Urameshi is here! I can't wait to meet him!**


End file.
